Ending Of Our Fate 01
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Dia... hanya dia yang bisa membuatku takluk. Bahkan takluk untuk tak mati, disaat takdir mulai menguliti setiap inchi tubuhku. Yah... tentu saja! Karena dia adalah nafasku... Warn inside [AU] FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 diakhir Desember

**ENDING OF OUR FATE**

 **Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NEJITEN**

 **Slight: Neji x Ino**

 **Tenten x Deidara**

 **Rate: T + (semi M)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama? Family? Friendship?**

 **Warning: typo bertebaran, gaje berterbangan, ooc dimana-mana, EYD entah kemana, kampungan, abal, angus, garing, de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Setiap manusia terlahir dengan takdirnya masing-masing. Disetiap daun yang jatuh, disetiap tetes hujan, disetiap tabuhan angin, disetiap telur penyu yang terkubur, dan disetiap jiwa-jiwa yang penuh rasa. Semuanya membawa takdir mereka masing-masing."_

 _ **~Happy reading~**_

"J-jadi b-begitu…"

Suara lirihan hambar, kentara akan adanya sesuatu yang tercekat di tenggorokan, kepalanya menunduk, bibirnya bergetar, air bendungan dimatanya telah jebol dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku"

Suara tegas namun terdengar nanar, tak kalah bergetar dengan suara pertama, nafasnya berat, hampir tersendat. Atau mungkin dia lebih ingin tersendat dan mati seketika itu juga. Mati? Yah, rasanya ingin mati saja.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang, kemudian dia hembuskan dengan sama panjang pula…

"Tak apa! A-aku baik-baik saja. Dan a-akan selalu be-begitu. Yah aku akan selalu begitu…"

Sulit. Dia sulit bernafas. Gadis itu kesulitan bernafas.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Begitu cepat.

Dia sakit, hatinya terasa sakit. Air matanya masih mengalir hening, suara sendunya masih ia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar. Kepalanya masih menunduk dalam.

Grepp!

Pemuda di depannya merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat, begitu sangat erat. Karena ia sadar, Setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan menghirup wangi khas yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

Hening…

Hanya air bening yang masih mengalir dalam bisu.

Tak ada suara...

Hanya riuh malam yang mendeskripsikan sendu. Dan ketiadaan purnama menggambarkan pilu.

"Pergilah, Neji!" ia melepas pelukan itu cepat, "I-no me-menunggumu di altar…" suaranya bergetar hebat, "Jangan. Ja-jangan ke-cewakan dia" air matanya makin deras.

"Tenten..."

Baritone yang sendu. Mendesah resah. Berat… sangat terdengar berat.

"la-lakukan, Neji. U-ntuk-ku"

Terdengar terpaksa, terdengar susah payah. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik. Kata-katanya kini tercekat. Lidahnya kelu, rahangnya tegak namun tak berdaya. Kepalanya masih menunduk dalam. Makin menunduk dalam. Sangat dalam… Makin dalam.

"Tenten... Aku mencintaimu, sangat!"

Kecupan lembut Ia daratkan di pucuk kepala si gadis _Auburn_ bergaun coklat selutut dengan tambahan manik-manik berkerlip, dia terlihat anggun, tapi ekspresinya kacau.

Desahan Nafas pemuda bernama Neji menderu. Air matanya mengalir tak kalah deras. Jantungnya tak beraturan. Menampung emosi yang meluap tertahan. Mati, ia masih ingin mati. Tak berdaya, ia tiada berdaya. Takdir begitu pandai mempermainkannya. Ia benci, tapi tak berdaya. Rantai emas menyeretnya paksa.

Si gadis hanya terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan awal dan akhir. Dari dirinya yang telah lama menjadi nafas. Dari pemuda yang telah lama menjadi jantung. Dari kekasih yang takkan lama lagi jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Air bening masih meluncur lancar. Tapi kini badannya gemetar. Ia-pun tak berdaya. Mereka tak berdaya.

"Pergilah! Aku tak apa"

Ia melepaskan diri. Genggaman eratnya ia tepis kasar. Tubuhnya berbalik, tak kuasa melihat elok wajah yang kini penuh air mata. Ia melangkah menjauh. Gadis itu melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan si pemuda yang bahkan tak mampu melangkah, tak mampu bergerak. Bahkan tak mampu lagi berdiri. Ia rapuh. Tak pernah serapuh ini. Ia tak pernah selemah ini. Yah… dia lemah. Dan selalu lemah di hadapan sosok lemah yang ternyata tegar.

Sosok gadis itu kini hilang. Kegelapan telah merenggutnya. Merenggut apa yang menjadi nafas baginya. Kenapa ia jadi tak berdaya? Kenapa mereka yang saling mencinta menjadi tak berdaya?

Karena takdir telah bicara. Begitu kata mereka.

Kejam. Kenapa sangat kejam?

Karena takdir, akan selalu begitu. Kata mereka.

Mana ada pilihan, yang membuatnya tak punya pilihan.

' _Menikah dengan Ino, atau gadis itu mati di depan beribu penonton yang menganggapnya hina? Itu pilihanmu'_

' _Menikahlah dengannya Neji. Dia mencintaimu!_ '

' _Tidak bisa, Tenten!_ '

' _Menyakitinya, akan lebih menyakitiku, Neji!_ '

' _Kaasan akan bunuh diri sekarang juga, di hadapanmu ! Jika kau tak mau menikahinya. Neji_ '

' _Ino saudariku, Sahabatku, dan... Majikanku, Neji. Akupun tak punya pilihan'_

' _Aku mencintaimu Neji-kun! Aku tau kau mencintaiku juga, karenanya aku meminta ayah menikahkan kita segera'_

' _Neji Baka! Aku mencintaimu tau!'_

' _Apakah pantas seorang sopir pribadinya, yang juga di anggap saudarinya, juga yang merangkap sahabatnya ini, Mengalirkan air matanya, Neji?!'_

' _Sejak orang tuaku membuangku di tong sampah rumah itu. Sejak saat itu pula takdirku mengharuskanku berbalas budi, terdengar kasar. Tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarga itu, Neji-kun!'_

' _Neji-kun. Dia Tenten! Dia sopir pribadiku, lebih tepatnya, dia temanku!'_

' _Neji, aku tak tau keluarga Yamanaka menganggapku apa, tapi aku menganggap mereka keluarga. Yah, mereka keluargaku, meski nama Yamanaka tak ada di belakang namaku'_

' _Aku mencintaimu, Tenten no Baka!'_

' _Pergilah… Neji!'_

' _I-ino menunggumu di altar…'_

' _J-jadi- b-begitu… A-aku tak apa"_

Suara-suara itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, memenuhi otaknya. Sakit, pening, berdenyut hebat. Rambut panjangnya ia remas kasar. Sangat kasar.

Semuanya membengkak di kepalanya. Hampir meledak. Atau mungkin sudah meledak. Ia ambruk. Isakannya meraung di kegelapan, mencoba melepaskan semuanya. Hingga tak ada sisa kecuali satu nama.

.

.

.

.

Kini, digulita malam ini. Di penghujung desember ini. Tatapan nanar nan kosong terpampang disana. Di atas altar menyatu janji. Gadis pirang disampingnya mengulum senyum lembut. Selembut gaun putih angsa yang menyapu lantai. Riang hatinya meluap-luap. Terlihat jelas dari senyum yang mengembungkan pipinya. Merona, itulah yang terpatri disana.

Tapi sang mempelai pria hanya terkatup kaku. Sangat kaku. Dan dingin.

Hening….

Tapi hatinya bergemuruh. Membadai. Ia ingin hilang saja. Atau berharap tak pernah lahir.

Atau mati?

Sedari tadi ia ingin mati. Tapi tak bisa. Entah mana yang lebih buruk. Hidup dengan gadis di sampingnya dan melihat sang kekasih melanjutkan hidupnya. Atau mati dan sang kekasih akan semakin merana. Atau diam saja dan semuanya berakhir kiamat? Pilihannya adalah yang pertama. Dengan kekelumit harapan, bahwa si dia yang menatap nanar di barisan belakang akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Mencari kebahagiaannya. Dan jaminan ketenangan dari kedua keluarga yang memaksa mereka. Jaminan bahwa hidup sang kekasih akan kembali seperti semula. Jaminan akan hidup yang tenang dan layaknya tak ada apa-apa.

Entahlah…

Tatapannya masih kosong, tak ada isi disana.

Atau mungkin tak benar-benar kosong. Karena satu wajah selalu terlukis disana.

.

.

Hanya setelah sang pendeta meresmikan mereka. Suasana riuh mulai tercipta. Dia tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia belum juga memberikan ciumannya. Akhirnya si gadis piranglah yang bergerak menjinjit. Menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terkatup. Dia tak membalas. Ekspresinya masih sama. Namun si gadis pirang tak ambil pusing. Dia masih tersenyum kegirangan. Senyum kemenangan. Menang dalam pertarungannya dengan takdir. Bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah takdirnya. Yah, dia miliknya. Meski tak benar-benar miliknya seutuhnya. Karena apa yang ada dihatinya. Sama sekali tak ada ruang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Tenten! Aku hamil!"

Pelukan erat dari seorang bernama Yamanaka Ino membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tak bisa bernafas. Dan... mati. Mati, hidup lagi, mati lagi.

Yah, bukan karena pelukan itu. Tapi alasan dari pelukan itu. Diiris-iris, disayat-sayat, dibunuh beribu kali. Mungkin masih tak bisa menggambarkan sakit yang mendera. Ia-pun heran, kenapa ia masih bertahan menjadi sopir pribadinya. Tapi sejauh ini ia bisa bertahan. Bertemu dengannya hampir setiap hari. Tak jarang mengantar mereka berdua keluar. Tak jarang pula menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka yang menyakitkan.

Mati rasa…

Yah, dia sudah mati rasa. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar merasa Mati. Adakah berita yang lebih buruk dari ini, semenjak lebih dari 26 tahun ia tinggal di rumah ini? Oh… takdir, apakah ini hidup? Ataukah neraka?.

"Be-begitu?"

Tercekat, lagi-lagi tercekat di tengah jalan. Kelu, begitu kelu dirasa.

"Senangnya…"

Terdengar riang yang sangat amat terlihat dipaksakan.

Si pirang pucat mengumbar senyum paling manis semanis coklat. Sementara si coklat terlihat hambar dan tersenyum pucat.

"Ini akan jadi kejutan yang bagus untuk Neji-kun saat pulang nanti…" pekiknya.

Si coklat terdiam. Kini baru ia tahu. Mati rasa lebih baik dari merasa mati.

.

.

.

Lagi, di gulita malam, dipenghujung Desember tahun ini. Mata lavender membulat. Ditangannya telah ada kejutan yang sama sekali bukan kejutan yang menyenangkan baginya. Sejujurnya, malam itu ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan masih lekat dalam ingatannya bahwa yang ia lihat malam itu bukanlah Ino. Melainkan Tenten yang sampai saat ini masih bertahta dihatinya. Malam itu ia meluapkan kerinduan yang telah 3 tahun ia tahan. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada apapun dan siapapun malam itu. Ia sama-sekali tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya Waktu itu. Yang ia tahu, malam itu ia bahagia, karena kerinduannya tersampaikan. Yah, hanya malam itu. Karena paginya ia harus menerima kenyataan yang lain. Bahagia yang dirasanya menguap begitu saja. Berganti putus asa, marah, bersalah, dan jutaan rasa yang entah apa namanya.

Dan kini. Kebodohannya membuatnya nyeri. Tangannya bergetar. Rahangnya menegang, giginya bergemeretak, bahunya naik turun. Emosinya kalang kabut. Ia kembali dibuat tak berdaya, oleh takdir yang dirasanya tak adil. Ia diam. Hanya senyum yang bahkan tak terlihat seperti senyuman. Ada sakit disana, ada pula kegetiran, ada bahagia, dan ada pula kekecewaan. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tak letih berharap agar tak pernah dilahirkan. Ia ingin hilang, dan tak pernah ada…

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kasar menderu di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Ini bukan langkah, tapi lari, setengah berlari. Kaki-kaki itu setengah berlari, membawa pasien yang siap melahirkan. Ekspresi khawatir memenuhi setiap wajah. Tak terkecuali dua manusia dengan rasa yang dekat namun tak dapat menjangkau satu sama lain.

Sang pasien di bawa ke dalam ruang penuh alat-alat. Keluarga kedua belah pihak belum datang. Kini di depan ruang opersi itu hanya ada dia, Si gadis coklat bercepol dua yang mengigit kukunya, tanda bahwa dia khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia khawatir. Ino sahabatnya, Ino saudarinya, dan Ino majikannya. Begitulah anggapan mereka selama ini. Terlebih dalam perutnya yang sekarang tengah ditangani akibat pendarahan hebat itu, ada benih orang yang sangat dicintainya. Yah, tak ada yang berubah sejak rasa itu ada dalam hatinya. Tak pernah lenyap. Tak akan pernah lenyap. Ia bertahan, karena wajah itu masih dekat dengannya, ia masih bisa melihat wajah stoic itu, dan itulah kekuatannya. Kendatipun ia takkan bisa menyentuhnya.

Si pemuda berambut panjang yang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok itu tak jauh beda. Hanya saja, ada tambahan kekhawatiran disana. Yah, dia khawatir akan keadaan Ino, pun juga bayi nya. Tapi mata Lavender itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari sosok yang duduk di kursi tunggu di hadapannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearahnya. Kearah seorang gadis yang selalu bisa membuatnya takluk. Bahkan takluk untuk tak mati. Keinginannya untuk mati masih sama. Tapi ia tak bisa. Karena dia. Tenten.

"Tenten..."

Suara baritone yang kentara akan kerinduan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Namun dengan sigap ia memalingkan wajah. Tak mau bertemu tatap dengan si pemilik lavender itu.

"Ya!?"

Jawaban yang sama-sama tersiratkan rindu tertahan.

"Aku…"

"Tak apa! Aku tak apa!" potongnya.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali diam. Debaran jantungnya masih sama. Nyaman. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia bicara padanya. ia dekat namun jauh. Sakitnya terasa lagi.

Arrgh... Hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu satu kali, mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Itulah Tenten, si gadis yang di pungut keluarga Yamanaka dari tong sampah. di besarkan sebagai pelayan dan teman bagi putri bungsu keluarga itu. Hidupnya untuk keluarga itu, takdirnya di tangan keluarga itu. Menjadi Pelayan, Asisten, Sopir, Bodyguard, saudara, dan sahabat bagi Yamanaka Ino, Itulah takdir yang selama ini di jalaninya.

Bahkan ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia-pun harus menjadi saingan bagi Yamanaka Ino dalam Cinta. Dan sekarang dia akan menjadi bibi bagi anak yang kini tengah di tangani dokter itu. Lengkaplah sudah! Tapi bukan berarti Tenten menyesal. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ino memperlakukannya dengan baik. Yah Ino orang baik, dia gadis cantik dan anggun, lembut dan pandai memasak, tipe wanita ideal harapan semua laki-laki. Setidaknya, itulah yang membuat Tenten agak lega karena Neji mendapatkan wanita terbaik seperti Yamanaka Ino. Ino tak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai budak, babu, pelayan, atau apapun. Ino selalu menganggapnya saudara, sahabat. Ino adalah orang pertama yang tak akan terima jika ada orang yang menghina dirinya. Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana seorang Yamanaka Ino yang lemah lembut itu menampar keras wajah Tayuya waktu SMA dulu, karena berani memanggil Tenten anak sampah. Masih segar pula dalam ingatannya bagaimana Ino langsung pergi dan menepis semua makanan di meja restaurant tempat ulang tahun salah satu temannya, hanya karena menghina Tenten yang ikut dengan Ino.

Selamanya Tenten tak akan pernah melupakan jasa keluarga Ino. Baginya merekalah keluarga, baginya Yamanaka Ino adalah Prioritasnya. Ia bisa mengesampingkan yang lain, bahkan cinta, hanya untuk gadis pirang itu. Baginya, seorang Ino pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbaik. Dan Tenten akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Termasuk merelakan apa yang selama ini menjadi nafas baginya.

"Kenapa?"

Kalimat tanya yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari pemilik lavender menyentakkannya. Rupanya mata itu tak jua lepas darinya, entah sudah berapa lama.

"Apa?"

Mereka beradu tanya.

Lagi-lagi Neji Menghela nafas panjang…

"Tidak apa-apa" tidak bukan ini yang ingin di katakannya. Seharusnya bukan ini.

Ada banyak yang ingin laki-laki itu tanyakan, ada banyak yang ingin dia katakan, dan masih banyak lagi sesuatu yang ingin di ungkapkannya. Kenapa kau bertahan? Kenapa kau setegar itu? Kenapa kau tak mencari kebahagiaanmu? Apakah kau punya kerinduan yang sama? Apa perasaanmu masih sama? Apa yang kau harapkan dari hidupmu? Kau tau aku masih sama, perasaanku masih sama. Tak berkurang se-inci-pun. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku rindu senyummu yang kau sunggingkan untukku, aku rindu padamu. Ingin sekali ia katakan semua itu, tapi kata-katanya seolah tak keluar.

.

.

.

Segerobol orang berjalan cepat menuju kearah keduanya. Yah,, keluarga Yamanaka yaitu Inoichi Yamanaka, dan Deidara Yamanaka, yang baru datang dari China setelah di hubungi tadi terlihat resah. Sedangkan Keluarga Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga yang juga berada di luar negeri pada saat di hubungi tadi, juga tak kalah risau. Sudah dua jam lebih dan dokter belum juga keluar. Perasaan khawatir telah menjadi warna pada pukul 23.00 pm.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Inoichi langsung menghampiri Neji.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, Tousan. Dia mengalami pendarahan" jawab Neji

"Oh Tuhan… Semoga persalinannya lancar" Hizashi menambahkan. Hinata membawa paman-pamannya itu untuk duduk.

Sementara Deidara langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Tenten. Kemudian gerak bibirnya berucap…

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." katanya membaca ekspresi Tenten yang Pucat. Bahkan kuku-kuku panjangnya kini telah memendek tak beraturan.

Tenten tak menjawab, ia terlalu khawatir. Kaki-kakinya tak mau diam beradu dengan lantai. Melihat itu Deidara merangkul bahunya, mencoba menenangkan gadis coklat yang selama ini selalu di harapkannya. Tenten menoleh, namun tak mau memberontak. Karena ia memang butuh sandaran sekarang. ia benar-benar tak tenang. Deidara tersenyum lembut, sambil lalu menggiring kepala Tenten untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Tenanglah…" katanya.

Tenten mengangguk kecil di bahunya. Matanya terpejam mencoba untuk tenang. Deidara memang selalu bisa menenangkannya disaat ia resah. Kakak dari Ino inilah yang selalu menenangkannya disaat ia sedang kalut. Dialah satu-satunya orang selain Hizashi yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Tenten, termasuk bagaimana perasaan gadis ini pada pria yang sekarang telah menjadi adik iparnya itu. Yah, dia tahu semuanya, tapi diapun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Adiknya yang seakan mau gila jika tak bersama Neji, dan kedua keluarga yang membatu, membuatnya hanya bisa diam membisu. Dan saat hari terburuk itupun, Deidara-lah yang selalu menjadi sandarannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung dibahunya. Mengeluarkan beban lewat air mata yang membanjir.

Deidara mengelus pelan bahu Tenten yang terasa tegang, kemudian arah matanya sedikit melirik kearah Adik Iparnya yang masih mematung bersandar ditembok. Yah, pemandangan yang sudah diduganya terpampang disana. Tatapan tajam membunuh, namun ekspresinya terbunuh, tangan yang mengepal pelan, urat-urat leher yang agak keluar, cemburukah? Apa dia masih bisa cemburu disaat-saat seperti ini? Deidara tak ambil pusing. Karena baginya yang terpenting adalah ketenangan Tenten. Meski dirinya juga tak kalah khawatir akan keadaan adik satu-satunya yang kini tengah berjuang di dalam ruang operasi.

"Aku permisi dulu..."

Suara itu membuat semua mata menoleh kesumber suara, bahkan Tenten yang terpejam itupun membuka matanya.

"Hei Neji, mau kemana kau?!" Hizashi langsung berdiri dari duduknya setelah melihat putranya itu melenggang pergi dengan pelan.

"Mencari kopi, menenangkan pikiran" jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah Hizashi, mungkin dia butuh waktu menenangkan pikirannya" mendengar ucapan Inoichi, diapun hanya menghela nafas kemudian duduk kembali. Dia melirik sekilas pada Tenten yang masih tertunduk.

'Gadis ini, kheh?! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dia tak boleh lagi menyentuh kehidupan Neji'

Melihat tatapan tajam Hizashi, membuat Deidara mempererat pelukannya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Tenten ada dalam lindungannya. Seolah mengatakan 'Berani menyentuhnya, kubunuh kau!'

Tengah malam, di akhir Desember…

Hening…

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Maaf saya kembali menambah timbunan sampah. Hehehe , maaf ya jika cerita ini gak layak baca, alur yang cepet, atau gak jelas dan merusak mata anda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf *nunduk**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka, dan terima kasih udah membaca.**_

 _ **EDIT 05-10-2016**_

 _ **(pengennya gak saya edit, biar saya tahu sejauh mana perkembangan cara penulisan saya. Tapi beberapa sahabat saya menyarankan untuk diedit saja, demi kenyamanan membaca. Terimakasih pada para sahabat sekalian. Lope yu :* )**_


	2. Chapter 2 Peristiwa dimusim Gugur

Chapter 2 : Peristiwa Dimusim Gugur

Rumah Sakit Umum Tokyo, Pukul 2.00, dini hari.

Suasana tegang masih bertahan didepan ruang operasi. Derap kaki yang bermain dengan lantai menjadi nada, helaan nafas menjadi hawa, gemeretak gigi menjadi rasa, dan tatapan kosong menjadi warna. Ada sirat ketakutan, ada sirat kekhawatiran, ada sirat kegelisahan. Setiap wajah tampak tak tenang.

Cklek'~!

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat sekelompok manusia terperanjat seketika. Bak magnet negative-positif, sosok yang berpakaian serba hijau itu telah menarik mereka-mereka yang nampak pucat, netra-netra berbeda warna mengkilat resah. "Bagaimana operasinya dokter?" Inoichi memulai.

"Apa Ino baik-baik saja?" Tenten menambah.

"Bagaimana bayinya?"

"Apa berjalan lancar?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa'kan, dokter?!"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan sarat akan ketakutan menyerbu sosok dokter berkaca mata dengan kepala yang masih tertutup Nurse cap. Sosok dokter bertubuh sedikit gembul itu membuka maskernya, dan terlihatlah sepasang bibir yang tersenyum hangat. "Syukurlah, persalinannya lancar. Ibu dan Bayinya selamat. Bayi perempuan yang sehat. Besok kalian sudah bisa melihatnya." Ucap sang dokter tenang.

Semuanya bernafas lega, ketegangan yang tadi tercipta kini berganti senyum sumringah. Kegelisahan yang tadi ada kini berganti haru yang menghias setiap wajah. Ada rasa bahagia, lega, terharu, bingung, khawatir, tak percaya, takjub dan jutaan rasa lainnya bergabung menjadi satu. Membuat pelangi tak kasat mata yang menghias malam nan dingin. Inoichi dengan segera memeluk pria berambut panjang di sampingnya, menunjukkan betapa hatinya kini menghangat bahagia.

"Hi-Hizashi? Selamat! Kau telah menjadi seorang kakek. Akan ada suara mungil yang akan memangil kita kakek. Kakek Inoichi, kakek Hizashi!" suaranya bergetar penuh keharuan. Ada tawa kecil yang menyela penuh kegembiraan.

"Iya, Inoichi. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini." Hizashi membalas pelukan besannya itu dengan tak kalah bahagia.

"Ah! Kau percaya itu? Aku menjadi paman, Tenten!" Deidara berseru memeluk erat gadis mungil disampingnya, menyalurkan kegembiraan yang tiada duanya. Terharu juga tak percaya, ada rasa bahagia yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sedang Tenten tersenyum lebar, membalas pelukan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tangannya menepuk punggung lebar Deidara, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa dirinya-pun tak kalah bahagianya. Meski sesekali gerak tangan itu beralih, untuk menghapus bening kecil di tepi kelopaknya.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Neji sekarang! Dia pasti senang sekali, un!" sorak Deidara gembira, melepas pelukan eratnya dari gadis manis itu dengan binar yang secerah surai suryanya. Tampa membuang waktu lagi, Ia melangkah cepat menjauh, mencoba mencari sang adik ipar dengan terburu, syarat akan luapan bahagia yang menderu.

"T-tenten nee-san, kita akan akan jadi bibi sekarang. Senangnya.," Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara, menepuk kecil bahu Tenten yang terasa lemas.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat, menampakkan senyum dengan rasa yang campur aduk. Jangan tanya apakah gadis itu bahagia atau tidak, karena jawabannya pasti 'iya', meski ia-pun tak bisa bohong, jika titik kecil dihatinya menyembulkan perih yang menganga.

 **Ending Of Our Fate**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Tenten x Neji**

 **Slight : Tenten x Deidara**

 **Neji x Ino**

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, friendship and Family** **  
**

 **Warning : hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, EYD ancur, gak layak baca.. etc**

 **(Like? You can keep calm and happy with this or FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like? Keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

Secangkir kopi hangat kini tinggal ampas. Terdiam bisu di atas meja dengan bekas. Laki-laki itu masih betah menatap jauh keluar kaca bening. Pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian lantai sepuluh rumah sakit saat dini hari, rupanya mampu melepas sejenak rasa jengahnya. Dari atas sini, pemandangan kota yang berkerlip bak refleksi bintang diatasnya. Sepi ini begitu nyaman dirasa. Tak banyak orang yang terjaga dimalam selarut ini, buktinya saja, di kantin rumah sakit yang memang buka 24 jam ini hanya terdapat lima orang pelanggan, dan nampaknya dua orang lagi telah bersiap untuk pergi.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menghela nafas berat, mencoba mengontrol rasa yang tak pantas. Sesekali matanya terpejam untuk kembali terbuka dengan raut berbeda, sesekali pula kepalanya tertunduk untuk kembali mendongak dengan mimic tak terbaca. Tangannya masih beradu ketuk dengan meja bundar. Ada beribu rasa dalam hatinya yang kian lama kian mempersempit paru-parunya, ada berjuta emosi yang bahkan tak mampu ia gambarkan. Ia putus asa, ia lelah, ia ingin menyerah, ia mati. Ada bermilyar kegetiran yang begitu menyiksa namun tak mampu ia melawan. Mata bulannya telah gerhana. Ah tidak, mata itu memang sudah lama menggelap.

Sreek~

Ia mulai berdiri kasar. Kemudian menyeret kaki-kakinya untuk melangkah pelan. Kedua tangannya ia semayamkan disaku celana, tatapannya yang kosong lurus kedepan, langkahnya penuh kepastian, meski tak ada yang tau bahwa kini pikirannya melayang-layang. Langkah gontainya terlampau santai, mendorong jejak menyusuri lorong demi lorong, bibirnya terkatup bak terekat lem super kuat. Hentakan sepatunya berketepuk setiap kali bertemu lantai, memberi bunyi dimalam yang kian sunyi, memberi isi di koridor yang kian sepi.

Tap ~

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu putih dengan syimbol gambar putih polos berbentuk sketsa manusia. Ia terdiam beberapa saat disana. Namun tak lama, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bersemayam didalam saku celana ia keluarkan, terulur mencoba meraih daun pintu dan memutarnya pelan.

"Ah! disitu kau rupanya, un !" teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan seolah suara semut yang sedang berbisik diindranya. Ia tak mendengar, atau mungkin pura-pura tak mendengar? Entahlah, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam, tampa sesentipun menggerakkan ekor matanya untuk menoleh.

Brakk'!

Ia tutup pintunya kasar, kemudian kembali melangkah pelan menuju sebuah cermin besar. Dia kembali terdiam disana, menambah sunyi suasana di toilet yang bisa ia pastikan hanya ada dirinya. Ia tertegun lama, menatap tajam pada bayangan yang terpantul memilukan. 'Dasar brengsek!' batinnya mengumpat dalam diam.

'Kau tak punya kesempatan, bodoh!' lagi-lagi ia mengumpat, dengan tatapan tajam menusuk tepat di mata perak yang karat.

'Kau telah habis! Hidup telah memilihmu menjadi seonggok daging bernyawa namun mati! Kau… kau hanyalah boneka yang bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati! Kau punya nyawa tapi tiada arti, Brengsek!' Batinnya kian menderu. Menyuarakan gemuruh yang berkabung dihatinya. Tatapan itu, tatapan lavender yang layu. Bahkan sampai detik ini ia tak lelah memohon untuk mati.

'Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kami-sama!' petir dihatinya mulai menyambar.

CETARRRRRRR'~~

Dan cermin pemantul bayangan itu telah berserakan, menyisakan puing yang bercampur noda darah. Mengalirlah, kumohon mengalirlah dengan deras! Agar Tuhan tahu bahwa dirinya telah lelah.

Cklek ~

Suara pintu yang terbuka sama-sekali tak membuatnya bergeming ataupun menoleh. Ia masih setia menatap bayangannya pada sisa cermin yang retak. Tangan penuh luka itu masih enggan untuk melepaskan pecahan kaca, atau mungkin pecahan kacalah yang enggan meninggalkan kepalan tangan yang telah menghancurkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji?!" pertanyaan beraura dingin semakin membekukan tulang. Sorot mata sebiru lautan berkilat tajam, bersiap meluapkan tsunami jika memang dibutuhkan.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, hanya kepalan tangan yang masih menempel didinding cermin itu semakin ia tekan.

"Neji, Anakmu sudah lahir! Perempuan yang cantik, tak maukah kau untuk mengendongnya pertama kali?!" ada sirat kegamangan yang menekan disetiap hurufnya, ada sirat kebahagiaan disetiap katanya, pun juga tersirat penegasan yang tak mau menerima kekecewaan. Namun sang adik ipar terlihat tak peduli.

"Persetan! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang kini terjatuh dari tempelan kaca meluncurkan cairan merah kental. Menggambarkan luka pada jiwa dan raganya.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" sekali lagi, tekanan disetiap hurufnya terdengar dalam, mencoba menahan hasrat tertahan. Tangannya kian mengepal, menahan amarah yang meluap mengembang.

"Tenten! Jangan mendekatinya!"

"Masih pantaskah kau membicarakan masalah ini?! Sedang istrimu tak sadarkan diri, dan anakmu menunggu belaianmu, Neji?!" amarahnya tiada lagi tertahan, bentakannya yang tak kalah keras menjatuhkan sisa kaca yang tadi tertempel didinding. Mencipta bunyi petir baru yang menggema dalam ruang yang dingin nan sunyi.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

BUGH'!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat tepat diwajahnya, membuat tubuh rapuh itu terjungkal dengan gampangnya, melukis warna biru kemerahan dan sedikit luka.

"Selama ini aku cukup sabar melihat perlakuan dinginmu pada adikku! Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bahkan Tenten-pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mendengar kalimat itu, Neji!" kini, amarahnya benar-benar meletus, memuntahkan lahar panas yang siap melepuhkan.

Pemuda berkemeja hitam itu kembali berdiri dengan susah payah, tangannya bergerak menghapus titik merah diujung bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tak menurunkan kadar sorotannya, entah setan apa, ia tersenyum angkuh dan tertawa remeh.

"Kalimat apa, ha!? Kalimat bahwa aku mencintainya? Yamanaka?!"

BUGGHHH'! DUAKKKK'!

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat diperutnya, satu pukulan lagi menghantam wajahnya. Deidara sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, laki-laki dihadapannya ini sudah hilang kendali. Ia kembali memukulnya bertubi-tubi, membuat objeknya terkulai lemas. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu meraih kerah baju Neji, kemudian menghempaskan pemiliknya ke dinding.

Buagh'!

Satu tinju lagi menohok diperutnya. Neji meringis menahan sakit, namun tak berniat melawan. Seolah rasa sakit diraganya sedikit mengobati luka dibatinnya.

"Kau keterlaluan… Aku tak bisa lagi bersabar melihatmu menyakiti dua perempuan yang kusayangi! Jika kau tak bisa membahagiakan keduanya?! Bahagiakan salah satunya! Jika kau tak bisa membahagiakan Tenten, bahagiakanlah Ino! Jika memang kau tak akan pernah bisa membahagiakannya, jangan sakiti hatinya! Itu akan sedikit mengobati luka Tenten, Neji!," masih dengan tangan yang meremas keras kemeja lawan bicaranya erat, Deidara membentak dengan penekanan yang begitu sangat disetiap kalimatnya, kilat dimatanya kian tajam, menusuk tepat dimata lavender yang mematung.

"Jika memang, kau benar-benar mencintainya.." lanjutnya dengan nada dalam, kegeramannya terdengar lewat giginya yang bergemeretak.

Deidara menghela nafasnya yang terlampau berat, pelan namun pasti genggaman eratnya mulai melonggar, kemudian terlepas sempurna dengan tangan yang masih menegang. Deru nafasnya naik turun, akibat emosi yang tumpah membuncah. Deidara yang biasanya periang dan konyol itu ternyata mempunyai sorotan mata tajam yang membunuh. Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu terdiam, menatap lawan bicaranya kosong.

Deidara memutar kakinya berbalik, membelakangi laki-laki bernetra perak yang mematung ditempatnya. Terdengar nafasnya yang berhembus kasar, sekasar gerak tangannya mengusap wajah lelahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, untuk kemudian merapikan kemeja silvernya yang agak kusut akibat aksinya tadi.

"Ikut aku. Kuobati lukamu dan segera tengok anakmu." ucapnya datar dan menitah.

Neji hanya bisa menuruti kakak iparnnya itu sekarang. Apa yang diucapkan Deidara masih terngiang jelas digendang telinganya, memukul telak relung hatinya.

' _Jika kau tak bisa membahagiakan Tenten, bahagiakanlah Ino! Jika memang kau tak bisa membahagiakannya, jangan sakiti hatinya! Itu akan sedikit mengobati luka Tenten, Neji!_ '

Dan sekelebat ingatan tiga tahun yang lalu-pun kembali berdengung nyaring, memperingatinya akan sesuatu yang penting.

' _Menyakitinya, akan lebih menyakitiku, Neji!_ '

Neji lupa, jika perbuatannya sekarang hanya akan menggali luka Tenten lebih dalam. Dan ia tak ingin melakukannya lagi, setelah apa yang selama ini gadis bermahkota coklat itu jalani. Penderitaannya jauh belum seberapa, dibanding dengan penderitaan Tenten selama hidupnya. Jika memang dirinya tak bisa menjadi cahaya dalam hidup Tenten, maka ia tak ingin menjadi duri yang menyakitinya.

Harus Neji akui, jika memang dirinya tak bisa membahagiakan keduanya, tidak Tenten, tidak pula Ino. Pilihan terbaik yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah, jangan menyakiti Ino, Jika memang ia benar-benar mencintai Tenten. Karena bagi gadis berambut coklat yang begitu dicintainya itu, Ino adalah prioritasnya dan keluarga Yamanaka adalah hidupnya. Ia tidak boleh melupakan kenyataan itu.

Dengan susah payah, ia seret langkah demi langkah, mengikuti Deidara yang telah lebih dulu keluar. Meninggalkan kamar mandi penuh pecahan kaca dengan seberkas merah dipuing-puingnya.

Klek'!

Dan pintupun tertutup sempurna. Menambah sepi kamar mandi yang sebenarnya tak kosong. Karena tampa mereka sadari, satu sosok telah terdiam lama disana, dibalik toilet yang tertutup.

"Jadi begitu….," Ucapan pelan dan berbisik. Senyum asimetris yang tampak aneh tercetak dibelah bibir.

"Menarik!"

…

...

Pukul 10.30 pagi.

Berkas cahaya menyelinap lewat celah kaca dengan tirai yang dibiarkan tersikap. Bunga mawar merah terlihat segar dan menyegarkan dalam pot keramik yang berada diatas meja sisi kiri tempat tidur pasien. Disofa hitam panjang itu telah duduk dua manusia paruh baya yang tengah berbincang ringan-Inoichi dan Hizashi, sedang Hinata telah pulang lebih dulu. Seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan kemeja putih polos itu berdiri menggendong sesuatu dalam pangkuannya, seorang bayi mungil yang terlihat anteng dan tenang. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan laju tangannya, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada si mungil yang kini terlelap. Tapi seorang pemuda pirang dengan poni panjang yang menutup salah satu matanya itu tengah berusaha mengganggu, sesekali tangannya mencubit lembut pipi halus yang masih merah itu, sesekali pula ia mencuri elus pada puncak hidung mancung si kecil, membuat si bayi mungil tak tenang, terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak, dan alis tipis yang mengernyit.

"Hentikan Deidara-nii, kau akan membangunkannya!" gadis berambut coklat yang sedang menggedong si bayi nampak risih, beberapa kali ia harus menghindari tangan nakal yang berusaha mencuri belai pipi merah si mungil. Beberapa kali ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Deidara, tapi sepertinya si objek dari tatapan malah semakin menikmati aksinya.

"Dia tak boleh tidur dulu. Aku belum puas mencubiti pipinya, un!"

Sementara dikursi tepat disisi kanan pasien itu, terduduk seorang laki-laki bersurai panjang kecoklatan. Menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Meski mungkin telinganya ia pasang lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan senda gurau menyesakkan dibelakangnya. Tangannya yang berbalut perban itu mengusap wajah pucatnya kasar, mencoba menghalau lelah yang menyapa, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya semampu yang ia bisa. Beruntung keluarganya tak bertanya lebih jauh perihal luka ditangan dan sedikit lebam kebiruan diujung bibirnya.

' _Ah, tadi ada seseorang mengamuk dikamar mandi, mungkin Stress akibat ditinggal orang terkasih. Dan Neji yang waktu itu ada ditempat, masuk pada objek amukannya, un!'_ Jawaban jujur yang mengambang. Dan mereka percaya dengan ucapan Deidara.

"Ungh.." bunyi lenguhan kecil mengalihkan semua mata padanya, yah! Pada si putri tidur yang kini telah bangun.

"Ino, kau sudah sadar?!" tanya Neji sambil lalu membantu Ino duduk bersandar pada bantal dengan nyaman. Mulai sekarang, ia akan mencoba bersikap hangat padanya.

"Neji-kun! Mana anak kita?" tanyanya langsung, pada pemuda yang menatapnya hangat.

"Ini dia si putri kecil" Tenten langsung menghampirinya, memperlihatkan sang putri pada ibundanya. Ino tersenyum lebar melihat seorang bayi mungil yang tampak tenang dalam timangan Tenten. Ada rasa tak percaya juga bahagia, rasa takjub juga terharu luar biasa. Telunjuk lentiknya bergerak menghapus titik bening yang mengalir lembut dipipinya. Neji beralih duduk disisi tempat tidur Ino, untuk kemudian tangan berbalut perban itu membantu membersihkan cairan hangat dipipinya.

"Tenten! Aku ingin menggendong anakku!" Ino nampak tak sabar, membuat semua bibir menyunggingkan senyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihatlah dia?! Tidak seperti orang yang baru saja dioperasi!" celetuk Deidara. Ino hanya mendengus.

Tenten dengan hati-hati mengalihkan si bayi pada pangkuan Ibunya. "Dia cantik sekali" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja! Anakku pasti cantik!" balas Ino mengecup sang anak lembut. Titik bening kecil dipelupuk matanya kembali mengambang. Symbol kebahagiaan juga keharuan, takjub juga tak percaya, bahwa ada nyawa yang lahir didunia ini lewat perantaranya.

Inoichi menghampiri putrinya yang baru saja siuman itu, ia ambil posisi duduk diseberang tempat tidur Ino. Kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Jadi Ino, apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk si cantik?" ucapnya membelai rambut pirang putrinya. Sesekali telunjukknya beralih pada pipi merah lembut cucunya.

"Aku ingin Tenten yang memberinya nama!" jawabnya cepat.

"A-aku?!" kaget Tenten menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak yakin.

"Ya, tentu saja! Jika Neji-kun tak keberatan!" jawab Ino enteng, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Neji yang duduk disisinya.

"Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Neji tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Memangnya kau tak mau?"

"T-tentu saja mau…,"

Meski agak heran, Tenten mulai berfikir sejenak, membiarkan jemarinya menyanggah dagunya. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan _Aimi_ , Aimi Hyuuga! Keindahan cinta, menitip harapan agar cintanya berakhir indah!" ucapnya dengan binar. Beberapa orang nampak tertegun seketika. Tak terkecuali Neji yang menatapnya tak terbaca.

"Bagus sekali! Anakku Aimi-chan!" Ino kembali mengecup lembut bayinya.

"Nama yang bagus Tenten!" puji Inoichi, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Inoichi-sama!"

Deidara membelai puncak kepalanya lembut. Tenten hanya tersenyum hangat, bahagia juga terharu. Meski ia tau, kehadiran Aimi tentu akan semakin mempertegas, bahwa dirinya memanglah harus menyerah! Menyerah bahwa tak akan mungkin lagi ada harapan baginya. Ah… tentu saja, sejak hari dimana janji suci itu terlontar, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memutuskan harapannnya. Meski mungkin, ia tak tau, bisakah ia menumbangkan perasaannya yang kian mengokoh disetiap harinya? Bisakah ia membuang nafas yang selama ini menjadi penopang hidupnya? Bisakah ia mengacuhkan dia yang telah lama menjadi nyawa? Ia tidak tau, yang jelas sekarang adalah, refleksi dua orang yang disayanginya telah lahir. Kini ia temukan prioritas baru dalam hidupnya. Dia, Hyuuga Aimi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, mengantar angin pada sebuah rumah yang kini tak lagi sunyi. Karena tangis dan tawa bayi terdengar kesuluruh penjuru. Memberi cerah disetiap cuaca, memberi kehangatan disetiap dingin yang terasa. Mencipta perasaan hangat dalam tawa, setiap kali si kecil Aimi bertingkah menggemaskan.

Musim gugur telah tiba, dedaunan yang jatuh mencipta oranye dijalanan. Angin sepoi yang berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan. Pagi ini, ruang keluarga disebuah rumah yang didominasi warna putih dan kebun bunga kecil diberandanya, tampak sedikit lebih ramai. Disana telah terduduk disofa keluarga empat manusia dengan cangkir tehnya masing-masing.

"Mereka tampak akrab!" ucap seorang laki-laki setengah abad, setelah menyesap teh hangat yang disuguhkan menantunya. Matanya terarah lurus pada taman kecil diberanda rumah, dimana seorang pemuda pirang dan gadis coklat tengah bermain-main dengan seorang balita mungil.

"Yah, mereka memang akrab dari kecil. Meski Dei-nii lebih terkesan mengganggu." Tanggap Ino yang juga memperhatikan mereka.

"Lihatlah Aimi, dia tampak senang dalam gendongannya!" ujar Inoichi.

Sementara Neji, tak berniat bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan teh hangatnya, meski mata lavendernya juga menatap lekat kearah yang sama.

Tak lama, Hizashi berdehem, untuk kemudian kembali berucap dengan senyum asimetrisnya. "Mereka tampak cocok dan saling tertarik"

Sontak semua pasang mata teralih padanya. Tak terkecuali Neji yang mulai tak tenang. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Maksud ayah?!" Ino tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan ia ingin memastikan.

"Kenapa tak satukan mereka saja"

Uhuk uhuk!

Dan laki-laki berambut panjang yang tengah menikmati tehnya itu harus tersendak mendengar penuturan kilat sang ayah. Cepat-cepat ia berusaha untuk pulih dari keterkejutannya dan memandang tajam menghujam pada netra yang sama diseberang sana. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Lambat laun hal ini pasti terjadi. Meski ia sudah bersiap selama bertahun-tahun, tetap saja hal ini kembali mengiris pedih hatinya. Ia menghela nafas dalam, sangat dalam. Mencoba untuk mengontrol kembali emosinya. Mencoba menata kembali hatinya, bahwa Tenten juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Tenten juga berhak bahagia, meski tampanya.

Luka yang ia rasa kembali menganga. Apa Tenten akan lebih bahagia tampanya? Apakah Tenten akan bahagia? Hanya dengan membayangkannya membuat hatinya kembali nyeri, seperti tertohok batu tajam, seperti dihujam ribuan pedang. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya selamanya tak akan bisa menjadi cahayanya. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah alasan dari kebahagiannya. Ia seperti ditendang tinggi keangkasa untuk kemudian dihempaskan kasar kebumi.

Seketika ia dikagetkan oleh tangan lembut yang menggenggam erat tangannya yang mengepal, membuat mata bulannya melirik pada sang pemilik tangan. Yah, Ino sedang menatapnya dalam, memberikan senyuman terhangat. Neji terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia membalas genggaman lembut itu, pun membalas dengan senyuman hangatnya. Bukankah ia telah bertekad, bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk tak lagi menyakiti Tenten ataupun Ino?! Bukankah ia telah berniat, untuk menorehkan senyum pada bibir Tenten dan Ino?! Apakah ini saatnya bagi dirinya merelakan Tenten dan mulai menerima Ino? Argh.. ia tak bisa, ia tak akan bisa. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, perasaannya selalu sama. Tenten adalah pemilik hatinya, tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun, hatinya tak akan rela, ia tak akan pernah rela, selamanya tak akan pernah rela. Meski mungkin saat-saat dimana ia harus melepas kini telah tiba. Jika ia benar-benar mencintainya, ia harus melepas Tenten meraih kebahagiaannya. Ia yakin Deidara akan menjaganya, ia yakin Deidara bisa mengukir senyum dibibir manisnya, ia yakin Deidara bisa melalukannya, melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Nyeri, hatinya begitu nyeri. Ia menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, berusaha mengisi stok oxygen diparu-parunya yang menyempit.

"Kau tau, Hizashi?! Sebenarnya aku memang berencana seperti itu.," Senyuman hangat Inoichi seketika membekukan darahnya. Bahkan jika ia sudah mempersiapkan diri beribu tahun, ia tetap akan merasakan sakit setiap kali mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang terdengar begitu menakutkan ditelinganya, hingga dengungannya kembali berulang menyakitkan. Oh takdir, betapa perih luka, betapa getir dirasa. Ia semakin menegang, wajahnya semakin pucat. Meski ia telah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa, nyatanya ia tetap tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang membelenggu, ia tak bisa. Kini mata bulan itu seolah tertutup soflens bening.

"Tenten sudah seperti anakku. Ia tumbuh besar bersama Ino, ia juga tidur dalam belaianku, sama seperti Ino. Dan aku juga tidak akan sembarangan memilihkan jodoh untuknya. Jika memang mereka berdua setuju. Aku akan sangat senang!" lanjut Inoichi, masih dengan senyum yang merekah. Netra sebiru laut itu tak jua lepas dari taman diberanda rumahnya, melihat pemandangan tembus kaca, dimana pemuda pirang dan gadis coklat itu tampak tersenyum riang bersama sang cucu.

Kini, ia sudah hangus. Kilat petir menyambarnya dengan brutal. Ia mati. Kini ia benar-benar tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Ia telah habis, benar-benar habis. Bibirnya nampak bergetar, tangannya makin menggenggam erat tangan mungil istrinya. Ia seolah tak peduli jikalau Ino akan menyadari perasaannya. Terkoyak, hatinya kembali terkoyak. Ia beku seketika.

Hizashi menampakkan senyum penuh arti. Tangannya kembali terulur meraih cangkir putih dan menyesap teh hangat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ketempatnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada mereka? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf-pun ia tak lagi mampu. Rahangnya mengeras, tubuhnya menegang. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Apa yang harus ia tampakkan sekarang?

"Ah.. boleh saja! Ini kesempatan yang bagus, semua anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul, dan sungguh waktu yang tepat dengan adanya kau disini, Hizashi"

Dan sekarang ia tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi mayat yang hidup.

….

Suasana senyap memenuhi ruang, udara dingin yang berhembus begitu membekukan tulang. Rasa gelisah, canggung, aneh, bingung, sakit, bahagia, teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Hembus angin yang membawa daun-daun kering menambah hawa tak nyaman diruang coklat tua. Disana, diseberang meja, dua manusia nampak tegang seketika, mata keduanya nampak bulat sempurna, raut wajahnya nampak pucat kentara, jemarinya terlihat tak tenang meronta. Sunyi senyap menjadi isi, waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat bak evolusi, hanya bunyi dedaunan kering yang berserak diluar ruangan, deru nafas yang terhembus pelan, serta suara ludah yang begitu susah untuk ditelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat dua manusia terlonjak. Mata berbeda warna dari pemilik yang duduk bersebelahan saling memandang satu sama lain, mencoba menyampaikan pesan lewat sirat yang terpancar. Bingung, canggung, resah, gusar dan jutaan rasa yang entah apa namanya memenuhi setiap celah. Deidara bukannya tak senang, ia bahkan kelewat senang mendengar niat keluarganya yang juga merupakan harapannya sejak lama. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Tenten. Ia paling tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis bercepol dua ini. Seseorang yang mengisi hatinya bukanlah dirinya, dan ia tak mau memaksa Tenten menerima niat ini. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin mengekang Tenten, tak ada yang boleh, tidak dirinya, tidak juga keluarganya. Cukup sekali Tenten dibuat tak punya pilihan, dan Deidara tak ingin menambahnya lagi. Baginya, dengan melihat senyum terpatri dikedua belah bibir mungil gadis itu, sudah sangat teramat cukup.

Ia bingung harus bagaimana, pun juga senang luar biasa. Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Deidara berdehem, membuat atensi semua orang kini tertuju padanya.

"B-begini. M-mungkin kami, per-lu bicara, berdua. M-maksudku, aku… aku… tak keberatan, m-maksudku.. maksudku.. Aku terserah Tenten, mu-mungkin begitu saja" entah kenapa kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya hilang entah kemana, berganti canggung dan gugup luar biasa, bahasanya kacau. Ia hanya tertawa kikuk. Dengan tangan yang mengusap kasar bagian tengkuk.

"Saya bersedia! Jika Deidara-nii bersedia."

"Tidak masa-"

"-apa?!"

Deidara tak bisa untuk tak terkejut mendengar jawaban cepat Tenten. Ah bukan hanya Deidara, semua mata juga terlihat sama, meski emosi yang terpancar nampak berbeda.

Tenten hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia sendiri tak tau apa keputusannya ini tepat atau tidak. Perasaannya campur aduk. Yang ia tahu, keputusannya ini akan semakin mendekatkan Neji dan Ino, pun juga akan membahagiakan semua keluarga. Jemarinya saling menekan kuat, pertanda bahwa ada kecamuk yang begitu sangat beradu dihatinya. Entah ia tahu atau tidak, bahwa ada hati yang melayang-layang tinggi kesyurga, juga ada yang remuk dan hancur seketika itu juga.

"Te.. Tenten. Kau bersedia?" Deidara menatap lekat kearahnya, mengangkat dagunya dengan jemarinya, menggiring gadis itu untuk balas menatapnya. Dan terlihatlah oleh netra birunya bagaimana kilat kesungguhan terpampang disana, terlihat begitu tegas tampa keraguan, meski kaca bening nampak menyapu retinanya yang memerah.

"A-apa Deidara-nii mau menerimaku?" ia menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Deidara semakin terkejut dibuatnya. Hatinya kini membuncah bahagia, sungguh tak ada kebahagian apapun yang setara dengan ini seumur hidupnya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu merengkuh si gadis coklat kedalam pelukannya. Sangat erat mencoba menyalurkan rasa yang meluap-luap.

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Kau sangat tau, aku begitu menyayangimu, Tenten" ucapnya mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Tenten, sedang gadis itu hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Deidara, menyembunyikan sirat diwajahnya yang begitu kacau balau.

Sementara diseberang sana, satu manusia seolah sedang ditarik ulur nyawanya. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan badannya yang bergetar hebat. Seandainya air lautnya tak kering, mungkin sudah ada tsunami yang menumpah sekarang. Seandainya pelupuk matanya tak kemarau, mungkin sudah ada badai yang mengamuk dimata bulannya. Ia mematung ditempat, mengedipkan matapun ia tak kuat. Nafasnya kian sesak, ia sekarat.

"Ehem, baiklah.. sepertinya kita sudah tau jawabannya" Inoichi mengembangkan senyumnya, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat dua sejoli itu tak jua melepas pelukan mereka. Hizashi menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Ino hanya mematung ditempat, beradu antara bahagia dan bingung, terharu juga ragu.

"Aku permisi dulu" suara serak yang menyela membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Yah, Neji telah beranjak sebelum mereka melihat bagaimana kilat dimata pemuda itu bergemuruh tertahan.

…..

Neji memutar kran air di watafel kamar mandinya, ia raup air sebanyak yang ia bisa, kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar, mata levenderya memerah, sarat akan luapan emosi yang membuncah. Nafasnya naik turun, berusaha menghirup oxygen sebanyak mungkin, berusaha mengisi udara diparu-parunya yang menipis, bibirnya bergetar hebat, udara seolah enggan masuk, tangannya memegang mulut wastafel dengan kuat, sangat kuat, sebelum kemudian tangannya kembali meraup air dan di tabuhkan kewajahnya asal. Ia mengeram tertahan. Kenapa takdir, selalu membuatnya menjadi tak berdaya. Kenapa takdir membuatnya mati untuk kemudian hiduplagi, Ini menyesakkan, ini menyedihkan, hatinya benar-benar terkoyak tak beraturan.

Cairan hangat nan bening akhirnya meluap, mengaliri pipi pucatnya yang mengurus, bercampur dengan warna air dilesung pipinya yang memang basah. Ia terisak dalam diam. "Tenten" lirihnya pada bayangan yang terpantul dihadapannya.

"Tenten.." nama itu kembali meluncur disela isakan paraunya. Kepalanya mulai menunduk, membuat beberapa helai coklatnya ikut berayun nan basah.

Klek~

Dan suara pintu yang dibuka, seketika membuatnya terkesiap. Yah! Ino telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, memandang nanar pada sosok stoic yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Hatinya seperti diiris sembilu kala melihatnya. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha menyangkal dari kenyataan yang tampak jelas dimatanya. Mata itu, mata amesthys itu terlihat berbeda ketika bertemu dengan mata kecoklatan milik Tenten, dan berubah redup ketika bertemu iris birunya. Ia takut, ia begitu takut menerimanya, hingga kemudian ia membutakan penglihatannya, menulikan telinganya, bahwa apa yang selama ini tertangkap oleh indranya, hanyalah bayangan yang tak nyata.

Ia begitu takut, sangat ketakutan, setiap kali Iris sebiru langit itu menagkap gambar buram yang begitu memilukan. Tapi toh ia berusaha untuk tak melihat, pura-pura tak melihat. Meski jauh dilubuk hatinya, ada sesuatu yang begitu kuat berusaha mendobrak pertahanannya. Argh… ia bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara menggambarkannya. Perasaan was was yang menyakitkan, bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti banyak orang. Perasaan bahwa dirinya adalah manusia terkejam yang pernah ada.

Ia coba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, untuk kemudian dihembuskannya kasar.

"Neji-kun..," lirihnya, menyentuh pundak kendur yang masih tak bergeming diposisinya. Sunyi berselimut dingin memenuhi ruang sempit itu untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dalam lautan perasaan masing masing, mencoba mengontrol emosi yang menggerogoti setiap sel tubuhnya.

"M-maafkan aku Neji-kun… maafkan aku yang menjadi jurang penghalang diantara kalian.." suaranya terdengar parau.

Seperti tersambar petir, seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, Neji terlonjak, berbalik secepat kilat, menatap lekat nan dalam pada Iris biru yang mulai berair.

"I-Ino, kau.."

"Aku tau. Aku sangat tau…. Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku telah menjadi neraka untuk kalian berdua. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Dan sekarang, aku tak bisa…aku tak bisa Neji-kun. Hiks, A-Aimi. Aimi adalah prioritasku. Maafkan aku.," kini Ino terisak didepan matanya. Membuatnya harus kembali mengisi persediaan oksigennya yang teramat tipis.

"Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu egois, hingga memikirkan kesenanganku saja. kumohon maafkan aku" tangis Ino semakin menjadi. Neji dengan cepat menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tidak, ia tak boleh lagi menjadi alasan dari airmata kedua wanita itu.

"Ino.."

"Aku jahat, kan?! Aku jahat telah memisahkan kalian dengan paksa. Menyikasa kalian, menyakiti kalian. Hanya untuk obsesi yang mengatas namakan cinta. Aku jahat, Neji-kun. Maafkan aku!" setiap kata yang terucap terdengar gemetar. lelehan Kristal mengucur lancar.

"Ino, kumohon! Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf. Maaf telah masuk dalam hidupmu dan merusak segalanya. Maaf karena aku hanya menjadi duri yang selalu menyakitimu, juga Tenten." Neji mengeratkan pelukannya. Ino hanya bisa terisak teredam didadanya. Tubuh mungilnya begitu bergetar menegang. Neji mengambil nafas, matanya terpejam dalam, dengan dagu yang ia sandarkan dipuncak kepala Ino.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi terhadapku! Aku akan berusaha, untuk jadi suami dan ayah yang baik, untukmu dan Aimi" entah Neji harus lega ataukah mati. Yang tampak didepan matanya sekarang hanyalah, ini yang terbaik baginya. Juga bagi semuanya. Sekali lagi, ia hirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis mungil yang bergetar hebat dalam pangkuannya. Yah! Jika ia tak bisa membahagiakan Tenten, paling tidak ia bisa membahagiakan Ino, jika memang tidak akan pernah bisa, setidaknya ia harus bertahan untuk Aimi.

Ino mengangguk pelan, masih dengan isakan yang membanjir.

'Maafkan aku, Tenten! Kumohon maafkan aku!'

Selama bertahun-tahun, tak ada yang tahu, bahwa kalimat itu selalu terucap dibatinnya, sebanyak hembusan nafasnya, seirama dengan denyut nadinya.

…

…

…

…

….

Kini, takdir telah membawanya sejauh ini, pada siang dimusim kuning. Pada hari untuknya menjadi seorang pengantin. Yah! Kini telah tiba saatnya, bagi dirinya mengarungi samudra dengan kapal yang berbeda. Bernakhoda seorang kapten berambut pirang yang akan mengantarnya pada pulau impiannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, meski ada getar kecil disela senyumnya. Matanya memandang lurus pada bayangan yang terpantul dicermin. Pada seorang gadis bergaun Cinderella dengan atasan seperti putri Bella, terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan rambut coklat yang tergelung tinggi. Sapu tangan jaring membalut kedua lengannya, tiara putih kecil tersemat dipuncak kepalanya. Anting bunga mungil nampak berayun dikedua telinganya. Sementara kalung emas putih dengan lebar 1cm berliontin Daisy itu telah melingkar rapi di leher jenjangnya yang terbuka.

'Sudah saatnya ya?' batinnya bergumam.

'Apa sudah saatnya?' bersitnya lagi.

'Apa benar-benar saatnya?' kilat matanya penuh tanya, namun tak berharap adanya jawaban. Ia masih diam, mengamati refleksi dirinya pada benda pemantul bayangan.

Drrrrrrttttt~

Getar handphone diatas meja riasnya sontak menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dengan cepat ia meraihnya, dan terlihatlah satu nama disana. Ia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian menempelkan handphonenya ketelinga.

"Dei-nii.." desisnya.

" _Oh hai..! A-apa pengantinku sudah siap?_ " terdengar suara khas yang belakangan ini memenuhi hari-harinya.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku? Beberapa menit lagi kita akan bertemu, kan? Dei-kun~" goda Tenten, dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

" _O-oh, haha… ehem sebenarnya iya! A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, un!_ " ujar Deidara agak terbata. Bisa Tenten tebak, bahwa pemuda itu sedang gugup sekarang. beberapa menit lagi prosesi pernikahan mereka akan dimulai.

"Uh? Apa itu?"

" _Aku mencintaimu!_ "

Pip~

Tenten tercenung beberapa saat. Namun tak lama, bibir ranumnya melengkung keatas.

"Dasar!" gumamnya tersenyum.

Drrrrrrttttt~~

Hanphonnya kembali berbunyi. Tenten kembali mengangkatnya cepat.

"Ada apa lagi, Dei-nii." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

" _Maaf mengecewakanmu nona!_ " eh? Bukan Deidara?

"Siapa?"

" _Bukan siapa-siapa! Hanya seseorang yang sedang bersama bayi mungil mengemaskan. Siapa namanya ya? Oh Aimi Hyuuga_ "

Deg!

"A-apa maksudmu? Katakan yang jelas!"

" _Wah wah! Jangan marah begitu nona. Seorang pengantin harus tampil cantik nan anggun, bukan?!_ "

"Tidak lucu!"

" _Baiklah nona pemarah! Katakanlah aku penculik. Itu amat sangat jelas ditelingamu, bukan?!_ "

Deg!

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan tiba-tiba, terkejut dengan pernyataan yang tak pernah ia sangka.

" _Oh iya! Aku telah mengirim sms padamu. Datanglah kesini nona! Karena Aimi sedang memanjat pohon sekarang!_ "

"K-kau, bercanda!" teriak Tenten yang mulai tegang, ia bahkan bisa mendengar bagimana bunyi jantungnya yang menggebu.

Terdengar tawa remeh dari seberang sana.

" _Sampai jumpa, 15 menit lagi_ "

Pip~

Secepat kilat Tenten memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Dan kini matanya melebar seketika, wajah terias make up itu nampak pucat dengan raut resah yang begitu kentara. Hanphonenya jatuh kelantai, seiring dengan gerak tubuhnya berbalik, melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan pengantin itu.

Kedua tangannya menarik gaunnya sedikit keatas, agar ia bisa dengan leluasa berlari menuruni tangga. Tak peduli para tamu yang memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Tenten! Kau mau kemana?" Inoichi nampak kaget melihat gadis bakal menantunya ini terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"I-ino, dimana Ino!?" tanyanya bergetar.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" Ino yang tak jauh dari tempat menyahut. Tenten menoleh padanya dan langsung melancarkan tanya.

"Ino! Dimana Aimi?"

"Hei, tenanglah! Aimi sedang bersama Bibi Yume ditaman."

Tampa menghiraukan raut heran semua orang, Tenten berlari kencang menjauh, Ino dan Inoichi mengikuti dibelakangnya. Segudang tanya telah berputar-putar dikepala mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tenten!"

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti. Tenten masih melanjutkan acara berlarinya menuju taman yang dimakasud. Dan seiring dengan gerakannya yang melambat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan mata yang membulat. Melihat Bibi Yume, saudari Inoichi telah tak sadarkan diri dengan keranjang bayi yang kosong.

"Yume!" kaget Inoichi berlari menghampiri saudarinya, sementara Ino langsung menghampiri keranjang bayinya.

"Aimi! Ayah, Aimi tidak ada!" ia berteriak Histeris.

"Apa?!"

Suasana mendadak dipenuhi kepanikan. Para tamu yang entah sejak kapan mengerubungi mereka terdengar gaduh.

Tampa membuang waktu, Tenten segera berbalik.

Tap tap tap~!

Gerak kakinya menderu. Menyusuri setiap langkah dengan cepat. Menghampiri mobil Sport putih milik Ino, kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Meninggalkan rumah yang telah diwarnai ketegangan.

'Aimi, kumohon tunggu aku'

…

…

"Deii-nii! Cepatlah! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia!" suara yang terdengar panic menggema didalam mobil hitam yang melaju kencang.

"Harusnya kau tidak ikut Ino. Apapun yang terjadi, ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. ini berbahaya!" tanggap Neji yang duduk dikursi depan, raut tegang dan khawatir terpatri nyata diwajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa duduk tenang, sementara Tenten dan Aimi dalam bahaya!" tutur Ino bergetar gelisah.

"Kau yakin nomor pengirim itu tidak dapat dihubungi lagi, Deidara?" Inoichi yang duduk dikursi belakang bersama Ino tak kalah tegang.

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali, tetap tidak bisa!" raut wajah Deidara begitu kacau.

"Sialan! Siapapun orangnya. Kupastikan dia akan membayarnya!" geramnya, Neji hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Urat-urat yang keluar sarat akan amarah.

Sementara jauh didepan mereka, seorang gadis cantik tengah berlari tampa alas kaki. Menyusuri jalan setapak berkerikil tajam, menembus semak, menerobos masuk kedalam hutan. Deru nafasnya kembang kempis.

'Aimi. Aimi. Aimi.'

Hanya nama itu yang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Mata kecoklatannya sedari tadi berkilat membulat, sarat akan ketegangan yang teramat sangat. Kedua tangannya masih menyingsingkan gaun panjangnya, berusaha memberi akses pada kedua kakinya untuk melangkah lebih cepat. Tak peduli penampilannya yang kini berantakan. Tak peduli pada kaki-kakinya yang memerah kesakitan.

….

Mobil Alphard hitam telah berhenti melaju, tepat dibelakang mobil sport putih yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya.

Pria berambut coklat panjang langsung keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa, mengambil langkah seribu menorobos masuk hutan diikuti yang lain. 'Brengsek! Apa yang orang itu inginkan dari keluargaku?'

Batinnya bergemuruh, kedua tangannya mengepal, matanya berkilat tajam penuh amarah. Dua orang yang menjadi alasan hidupnya kini berada dalam bahaya. Siapapun yang mengirim sms itu pada Tenten, ia yakin orang itu tak main-main.

 _From : Unknown_

 _Hutan Osa, 15 menit. Atau bayi cantik ini mati._

…

…

"K-kau…" mata hazelnya membulat tak percaya, melihat sosok misterius itu telah berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Telat dua detik" ucap sosok berjas hitam sewarna surainya itu dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Dimana Aimi!" bentak Tenten, menatap tajam menghujam pada netra elang beberapa meter darinya.

"Seperti biasa. Kau tak sabaran.." sosok itu tersenyum sinis.

"Katakan - dimana – Aimi?!" geram Tenten penuh penekanan.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun." ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik jasnya.

'p-pistol?'

Tenten tercekat seketika. Ia mulai was-was dengan situasi seperti ini.

"K-kau gila! Dimana Aimi?!" teriaknya lagi. Ada nada ketakutan disetiap kata yang terdengar bergetar. Raut wajah itu sangat pucat, begitu tegang dengan degup jantung yang beradu bak genderang perang. Lehernya serasa tercekik.

Pemuda berjas hitam itu tertawa remeh.

"Aku memang gila! Coba tebak siapa yang membuatku begini?" ia tersenyum angkuh, tatapan tajamnya begitu dingin. Telunjuknya terulur menyentuh pelatuk pistol SIG hitam buatan Jerman yang melekat ditangannya. Tenten mulai panik, hawa menakutkan menjalari setiap inchi tubuhnya yang begitu gemetar. Ia semakin kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan main-main!" kilat matanya jelas menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan, kini lidahnya begitu kelu, tenggorokannya kering, nafasnya naik turun.

Pria berjas hitam itu kembali tersenyum remeh.

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan si kecil"

Belum sempat Tenten mengedipkan matanya, sebuah suara telah menggema….

Klek!~

DOORRRRR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **A/N: Nama Aimi ane search di gugel XD**

 **Haiii…. Adakah diantara kalian yang menunggu fict abal ini?!**

 **Tidak ada ya?! Maaf kalau begitu (-_-"**

 **Baiklah… twooshoot gak jadi, naggung, hehe.. mungkin sudah bisa dipastikan chappy depan adalah the last chap. Maaf juga kalau chap ini gajenya udah kelewatan, gak layak baca dan begitu mengecewakan. Ane ikhlas jika anda-anda sekalian melayangkan protes -_-"**

 **Seperti biasa, ane sangat teramat sangat menunggu kritik dan saran dari para Readers sekalian, agar cara nulis ane gak amburadul. Apalagi masalah EYD, coz pengetahuan ane minim bingo soal itu. XD saya akan sangat senang jika para reader menanggapi tulisan gaje ane dikotak ripiu, krn bagaimanapun harus ane akui, revi itu salah satu penambah mood, dan penyemangat bagi amatiran seperti ene. :v**

 **My big thanks to all of readers yang berkenan mampir untuk membaca, aspecially bagi yang udah fav, fol, dan menyempatkan diri utk repot sedikit dg memberikan reviewnya. Apalah arti fict ini tampa kalian, Terima kasih banyak, maaf ane tak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian. :")**

 **Big Hug : Arindadestiani,V-R-Ka, Silverberg Norn, Sabaku No Dili, Kirei Atsura, NazliaHaibara, Uchiha Nuari Sooya, chubby, Anikwaw, Sabaku Leny/Leny Chan :D, Aura39panda/Ten-chan, Zyyn'x, aa' Siluett XD. And silent reader semua, ai lop yu pull :D**

 **Yg login ane blz di PM**

 **Sooya : hehe, Tentennya menderita dulu*dicekek XD tp tenang, diakan perempuan tangguh, gak akan kalah ame 'sakit' xixixi*ktawa garing* ini dia kelanjutannya, maaf apabila mengecewakan. Thanks ya sooya-san slalu berkenan mampir :') lup yu!**

 **Chubby : jadinya? Ya begitulah… #diblender X"D hidup memang rumit dedek*malah baver :v hahag abaikan! Terima kasiiiih banyaak krn dedek slalu nyempetin baca and revi ff gajeku. TTwTT aku terharu. Boleh peluk gak? *plakk.**

 **Sabaku Leny : kyaaaa…. Guling2 gak ngajak2 (?) ekekekek abaikan yg ini. XD terima kacang yang banyak yaa XD, Leny-chan udah berkenan mampir. Iya ane juga seneng krn ada Hizashi#loh? XD ini dia klanjutannya, moga gak kapok ya. *kecup :v**

 **Zyyn'x : ehehe, ehem… ini saya, etapi gak tau cp dede yang u maksud. XD but thanks to review.**

 **Siluett : aih.. si aa' langsung wot? :"D makacang ya aa'-san slalu mampir di ff abal ane. Lope yu too mat 3 XD #pelukerat**

 **Terima kasih semua…. Moga gak kapok ya utk review fict gak jelas ini, ehehe…. see you in the next chap…**


	3. Chapter 3 Akhir Dari Sebuah Takdir

**Ending Of Our Fate**

Chapter 3: Akhir dari sebuah takdir

 **~Happy Reading~**

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" kilat matanya jelas menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan, kini lidahnya begitu kelu, tenggorokannya kering, nafasnya naik turun.

Pria berjas hitam itu kembali tersenyum remeh.

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan si kecil"

Belum sempat Tenten mengedipkan matanya, sebuah suara telah menggema….

Klek!~

DOORRRRR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gema suara tembakan membuat laju kaki manusia-manusia itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Senada dengan nafas yang juga berhenti, seirama dengan leher yang tercekat, seiring dengan mata yang membulat, mereka pucat.

'TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! KUMOHON, TENTEN!'

Suara batin mereka meraung, ada keresahan yang teramat didalam sana. Membentuk paduan suara sumbang yang menyesakkan dada.

Mereka, tengah berjudi dengan takdirnya…

 **Ending Of Our Fate**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Tenten x Neji**

 **Slight : Tenten x Deidara**

 **Neji x Ino**

 **Rate : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : friendship and romance.**

 **Warning : hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, EYD ancur, gak layak baca.. etc**

 **(Like? You can keep calm and happy with this or FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like? Keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

 **.**

Gadis itu tersungkur, ia telah ambruk hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Seperti inikah rasanya mati?! Saat pandangannya mulai menggelap dengan simbah darah mengalir deras. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa. Tidak ada suara. Kecuali bunyi dengung yang memekakkan telinga, juga tanah berkerikil tajam yang dirasa kini telah mencumbunya.

'Aimi…..'

Lagi-lagi hanya nama itu yang tergumam jelas dibenaknya, di detik-detik akhir kesadarannya. Kemudian, hanya dengan satu kedipan lagi, ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki berjas hitam itu menyeringai. Senyuman anehnya semakin nyata terpampang.

"Upss.. maaf!" cengesnya pada kesunyian.

Sementara itu, deru kaki mereka semakin dekat pada asal suara tembakan. Setiap detik nafas mereka kian sesak, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi didepan sana. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, hanya bunyi gemeresak semak yang diterobos, atau dedaunan kering dan ranting-ranting kecil yang terinjak kasar.

'Tenten, Aimi'

Ino tak bisa untuk menahan air matanya. Sepatu hak tingginya kini entah kemana. Degup jantungnya, deru nafasnya, getar tubuhnya, begitu sarat akan ketakutan. Tentu tidak hanya Ino, mereka semua kini dilanda rasa yang sama, seperti diayuni _Katana_ yang siap memenggal kepala. Seperti tali penjerat yang telah mengait leher pada hukuman pancung. Mereka bahkan tak tau bagaimana caranya bernafas sekarang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di depan sana?

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, mengeluarkan ketakutan di dadanya yang mau meledak. Tapi tenggorokannya benar-benar ter-lem dengan kuat. Pita suaranya seolah terkunci rapat. kerongkongannya seperti mesin yang telah karat.

….

"Tidurlah dengan pulas, Nona!"

Perkataan sinis itu, tentu tak berbalas. Gadis itu kini tengah berada dalam kegelapan tempat yang tak berujung. Terdiam tampa bisa berbuat, Ia tak mampu bergerak.

Beginikah rasanya mati?!

Apa benar-benar mati?

Pertanyaan itu terbersit jelas. Gelap, sangat gelap. Perih, sangat perih. Begitu lemas rasanya, hingga ia tak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar membersitkan kata didalam hatinya.

Apakah mati?

Apakah benar-benar mati?

Jika memang iya, lalu siapa itu yang menjerit memanggilnya? Suara siapa, yang begitu nyaring menyebut namanya?

Jika memang iya, lalu kenapa dia mendengar suara tangisan? Suara siapa, yang terisak memanggilnya?

'Aimi… Apakah Aimi?!'

Bahkan dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati, ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, raungan Aimi memanggilnya. Tapi dimana? Dimana dia?

"Lihatlah, Tenten! Bayi itu cantik, Seperti ibunya."

Bahkan sekarang, ia-pun dapat mendengar suara dingin pemuda itu. Tangisan Aimi yang semakin nyaring. Meraung meminta belaiannya. Ia tau itu. Ia sangat tau, Aimi memanggilnya, dan itulah kekuatannya. Aimi menyuruhnya bangun, bangun sekarang juga! Tenten tidak boleh mati semudah itu.

"Tapi, AKU MUAK MELIHAT MATANYA!"

Pernyataan laki-laki itu seketika membuka lebar matanya. Seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, ia kembali dibuat tegang. Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang, membangkitkan kembali hawa ketakutan. Ingin rasanya ia melawan, ingin rasanya ia mengumpat kasar, ingin rasanya ia membereskan laki-laki ini. Namun tubuhnya begitu lemas, ia tak mampu bergerak.

Samar-samar dari balik kelopak yang mulai terbuka, ia melihat pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegap ditempatnya, ia tak beranjak sedikitpun. Dan seiring dengan penglihatannya yang menjelas, ia melirik kearah asal tangisan yang kian menjadi.

"A.. " bibirnya tampak bergerak mencoba menyebut satu nama, meski tak ada suara yang keluar. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, seiring dengan tak berdayanya tubuh untuk bergerak memeluknya. Memeluk Aimi yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disana, lengkap dengan keranjang bayinya. 10 meter darinya. Menangis sejadinya. Memanggilnya.

Terdengar langkah yang diseret mendekatinya. Derap sepatu Vantofel Hitam itu begitu tenang dan berirama, setiap gesekannya membangkitkan bulu kuduknya. Tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya membanjir, tak bisa ditahan laju anak sungai dipipinya yang mengalir. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bangsat!?' ia hanya bisa berteriak membatin.

"AKU MUAK MELIHAT IRIS PUTIH ITU! AKU MUAK HINGGA INGIN KUHANCURKAN ISINYA!" Laki-laki itu, masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang mampu membengkakkan paru-parunya.

DEG!

'A-apa?!'

Kini ketakutan itu semakin nyata. Rasa was-was dan gelisah meledak dalam pikirannya. Rasanya, rasanya ingin sekali ia berteriak sekerasnya. Tapi tidak bisa, Ia masih terkapar tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan satu pertunjukan lagi, sebelum pertunjukan penutup?" ucapnya, ia berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan tajam yang membunuh. Ada kebencian yang begitu sangat dibalik kegelapan matanya. Apa maksudnya? Apa yang orang ini inginkan sebenarnya?

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum aneh. Senyum asimetris beraura tak nyaman.

"Aku ingin, mata perak bayi itu hancur" ucapnya yang kini kembali mengayunkan pistol hitam miliknya.

"K-kumohon j-jangan!"

Tidak, jangan lagi. Kumohon jangan lagi.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Tenten telah berlari tertatih sekuat tenaga menuju kereta bayi itu. Sebelah tangannya memegang lengan kanannya kuat. Mencoba menyumbat darah yang dihasilkan peluru kecil yang bersemayam didalam daging. Bibirnya yang telah berwarna putih itu bergetar hebat. Air matanya meleleh menahan sakit.

"Aimi.."

Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Begitu lebih baik, nona. Teruslah hibur aku!"

Tenten masih bersusah payah untuk sampai ketempat Aimi yang masih menangis dengan nyaringnya. Tak mempedulikan pemuda itu yang masih tertawa dengan puasnya.

"Aimi..," lagi-lagi nama itu yang mengiringi lancarnya cairan bening dipipi duanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Badannya meremang. Nyilu dan perih semakin terasa di area peluru itu bersarang.

Manik perak bayi manis itu telah basah oleh air mata, bibir mungilnya berteriak meminta belaiannya. Tangan dan kaki kecilnya terlihat meronta. Dengan cepat Tenten meraihnya dalam pelukan, berusaha menjadi temeng yang akan melindunginya. Tak peduli pada nyeri yang teramat sangat dilengan kanannya. Menjalar kesetiap lekuk tubuhnya. Seperti remuk rasanya.

Ia tak mampu lagi melangkah, ia jatuh terduduk dengan Aimi dalam pangkuannya. Air matanya sama derasnya dengan air hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur. Menambah perih luka yang kian menganga. Ia bahkan tak mampu lagi berucap. Tenggorokannya seakan buntu untuk sekedar menyebut satu kata.

Laki-laki itu tertawa puas. Melihat getar tubuh Tenten yang menunduk membelakanginya.

"Yah, ini akan mejadi hadiah bagus bagi si bansat Neji yang telah merebutnya dariku!"

Tangan panjangnya kembali ia tegangkan, mengarahkan moncong pistol pada dua nyawa tak berdaya dihadapannya. Senyum angkuhnya merekah lebih lebar. Seiring dengan pelatuk yang mulai ditekan pelan.

Tek~

"AIMI!" / "TENTEN!"

DOORRRRRRRR!

.

Peluru perak itu telah melesat menerobos guyuran hujan, menembus lapisan kulit hingga tulang. Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Setiap gendang telinga serasa tuli seketika. Tak ada suara. Tak mampu bersuara. Setiap leher telah dicekat paksa. Nafas mereka berhenti tiba-tiba.

Tetes hujan begitu menusuk. Memaksa mata untuk terbuka lebar. Agar menjadi saksi, bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi, dimusim ini. Saat satu tubuh tersungkur ambruk. Menabrak tubuh lain yang juga merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud menjadi benteng pelindung bagi mereka yang disayanginya. Bibir-bibir itu bergetar, bahkan angin yang menabuh menggambarkan dingin yang membekukan tulang. Air mata telah samar dengan air langit. Saat dalam putaran lambat, laki-laki berambut panjang itu menangkap tubuh lemas yang ditembus logam.

"I-Ino.."

Dan seketika, seperti tersambar kilat, tubuh Tenten menegak dengan mata yang membelalak. Tidak! Ini pasti bohong, kan?!

"INO!"

Dan teriakan lain menyahut lebih keras. Ada kelu yang dirasa disetiap nafas yang berhembus. TIDAK! ITU BOHONG! ITU BOHONG! Tenten tak berani berbalik. Sedang Aimi semakin meronta dalam pelukannya.

"INO, BERTAHANLAH!"

Ia dapat mendengar jelas bagaimana suara Neji tak kalah bergetar lewat nada bicaranya yang sumbang.

"DEIDARA, HUBUNGI AMBULANCE, SEKARANG!" teriakan histeris Inoichi semakin menjelaskan, apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana. Tenten merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya hangus. Kini ia benar-benar tak tau, bagaimana caranya bernafas, oksigen seolah enggan masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara mengedipkan matanya yang membulat, tubuhnya kaku seketika. Ia bahkan tak tau, bagaimana caranya bergerak, beku, kini ia membeku. Dadanya begitu sesak, lehernya benar-benar tercekik. Dunianya seakan runtuh saat itu juga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAJINGAN!?"

Deidara yang kalap menarik kerah pemuda itu kasar.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Dan pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat dengan membabi buta. Melempar jauh pistol yang telah menyesatkan pelurunya pada sang putri Yamanaka.

"Ino-chan..," lirihan hambarlah yang keluar dari belah bibir laki-laki berjas hitam itu.

Berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu, nada bicaranya yang angkuh berubah luruh. Laki-laki berjas hitam itu, hanya memandang tampa kedip tubuh yang kini telah lemas dipangkuan Neji. Simbah darah meluncur lancar, tak kalah dari hujan yang masih mengguyur.

BUGH~

Deidara kembali menghajarnya tampa ampun, dan pemuda itu kini telah lemas tampa melawan sedikitpun. Hanya bibir pucatnya yang tak henti menyebut satu nama, satu kata keramat yang mendorongnya bertindak nekat sejauh ini, tiga huruf yang menjadi alasan dia hidup. "I-ino…chan..,"

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN, SAI?!" teriak Deidara lagi, masih tak henti menohok wajah Sai dengan kepalan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab, pikirannya kini telah kosong. Satu alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini. Dia, ingin Ino-nya. Ino yang telah lama menjadi nafasnya, Ino yang telah di rebut Neji darinya. Ino, satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya. Ino, seseorang yang harus hidup bersamanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan sekarang, dia telah memadamkan sendiri cahayanya. Dia melukai Inonya. Dia, meredupkan hidupnya. Sai hanya memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang terengah dengan lelehan merah yang mengalir dari jantungnya, dan itu semua diperbuat oleh tangannya sendiri. Kini ia benar-benar lemas dan tak mampu lagi bernafas.

"Deidara! Cukup! Ino lebih penting sekarang!"

Teriakan Inoichi, menghentikan satu lesatan pukulannya. Bara amarah juga resah tergambar jelas dikedua manik Azurenya. Deidara melepas kasar pemuda yang kini babak belur hingga kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

"A-ayah," susah payah ia sebut nama itu. Manik aquamarine-nya semakin samar terlihat.

"I-no, bertahanlah sayang!" tangis sang Ayah semakin memilukan. Nada keputus asaan sewarna mendung awan.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Ino! Aku akan membawamu kemobil seg_"

"T-ti-dak, N-Neji-kun" Ino berusaha menggeleng, saat Neji hendak mengangkat tubuh rapuhnya.

"INO, Kumohon kali ini saja, jangan keras kepala!" Deidara meremas kasar rambut pirangnya. Mata itu, masih berwarna sama. Panic, takut, bingung, resah, dan jutaan rasa lainnya teraduk-aduk hingga ingin meletus rasanya.

"T-ti-dak ak-an sem-pat" Ino kembali berkata dengan terbata. Peluru kecil yang menembus jantungnya serasa semakin menusuk.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA! KUMOHON!" Teriakan Tenten yang kini berjalan terengah kearahnya terdengar bergetar.

"Kumohon,," ulangnya dengan nada putus asa yang tak terhingga. Tatapan itu, entah bagaimana harus menggambarkannya.

Darah segar mewarnai tanah, bercamur dengan lelehan Kristal yang jatuh membawa cairan merah itu sampai diujung gaunnya yang kotor. Melukis maroon pudar disana.

Sekali lagi, Ino menggeleng dengan susah payah. Cairan kental berwarna kelam muntah dari mulutnya. Manik langit yang kini mendung itu, melirik pada sosok gadis yang menyeret langkah mendekatinya. Gaun putih itu, telah merah sebagian. Getar bibir pucat itu penuh akan rasa yang bermacam-macam. Mata madu yang redup, melelehkan bening tertahan. Dipangkuannya, Aimi menangis sejadinya. Antara kedinginan, atau rasa sakit yang sama.

"T-ten-ten.." nafasnya terasa berat, pandangannya semakin mengabur. "A-ana-kku" ucapnya dengan volume yang mengecil. Paru-parunya kian menyempit.

Tenten yang kini berhasil menggapainya, meletakkan Aimi dipangkuan ibunya. Badannya bergetar hebat, ia tak mampu lagi berucap. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekek. Dan nafasnya kian sesak. Ia, hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan tampa bisa berbuat.

Ino menatap nanar sang buah hati yang masih menangis dengan nyaringnya. Air mata yang keluar dari peranduannya sama lancarnya. "A-a-yah" lirihnya lagi.

Inoichi tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya bisa membalas panggilan sang anak lewat tatapan resahnya.

"J-ji-ka a-ku per-gi..," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya yang redup pada kelopak mata sang Ayah yang memerah. Semua mata terbelalak menatapnya, mendengar satu kalimat paling menakutkan keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ino?! Kau akan selamat! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" Neji benar-benar ketakutan. Raut itu, tak bisa membohongi Ino, bahwa Neji yang selalu dicintainya, kini begitu mengkhawatirkannya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Air matanya jatuh, bersamaan dengan seulas senyum anyir dibibirnya. Sang ayah disampingnya, hanya memandangnya penuh ketakutan, takut akan kehilangannya, Ino tau itu. Sedang Deidara, menundukkan wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Si bodoh itu, juga sangat menyayanginya. Mereka semua menyayanginya. Ino juga tau itu. Tapi, dia juga tau, ujung takdirnya sudah sangat tampak di depan matanya. Dan Ino harus melakukannya, melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. Menghiraukan ucapan mereka yang menjerit memintanya bertahan.

"Ja-ngan ku-bur jas-sadku, seb-belum per-nik-ahan Te-nten..," kata-katanya tercekat, lehernya semakin tercekik. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya, atau ia tak akan tenang di dunia manapun setelahnya. Manik aquanya, semakin menyipit. "D-d-deng-an N-eji-kun"

Dan kalimat terakhir bak sambaran petir yang mengejutkan setiap mata. Kalimat gila apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

"INO!" Tenten membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, HAH?! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KEMANA-MANA!"

Neji hanya bisa berucap nyaring, mendengar penuturan istrinya yang tengah sekarat dalam pangkuannya. Sedang Tenten, seolah kehilangan pita suaranya, jantungnya seakan putus saat itu juga.

Deidara mematung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia, telah menggenggam apa yang sejak lama ia impikan. Haruskah ia melepasnya? Setelah semua kesabaran dan doa yang hanya menyebut satu nama.

"Ku-mo-hon, Dei-nii"

Tapi, adiknya yang menatapnya memohon, ditengah nafasnya yang naik turun. Manik birunya yang semakin gerhana. Seolah mengatakan 'Aku tak bisa pergi, sebelum mendengar jawabannya' membuatnya berada dalam todongan pistol ditepi jurang. Haruskah ia maju dan mati, ataukah mundur dan mati!? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa rasanya melepas jadi sesakit ini? Di satu sisi ia begitu mencintai Tenten, di sisi lain ia tak menampik apa yang diinginkan adik kesayangannya ini.

Dengan tubuh bergetar dan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Deidara, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Berharap bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tak akan pernah membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup. Ia sangat tau, bagaimana perasaan dua orang yang mematung ini sebenarnya, Pun juga dengan Ino. Bukankah tujuan hidupnya selama ini adalah mengembalikan senyum di bibir Tenten?! Dan dia tau betul siapa yang bisa melakukannya.

Ino tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak melantunkan satu pesan tak bersuara. Untuk kemudian, manik langit itu benar-benar tenggelam didalam kelopaknya, seiring dengan tubuh dingin yang benar-benar lemas. Takdir, telah merenggutnya pergi. Tenten, telah kehilangan satu nafasnya.

'Jaga Aimi, untukku'

Dan….

Suara isakan parau itu menderu, mengusir hujan yang mengganggu teriakan histeris mereka. Saat salah satu alasan dari dunianya, telah diambil paksa oleh-Nya. Saat satu nafas telah tersungkur, ditengah hutan berdaun gugur.

Sore itu, waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Tuli, setiap telinga terasa tuli. Bahkan, saat sirene Mobil Polisi meraung di kejauhan, manusia-manusia itu tak mampu menangkap bunyinya. Hati mereka, terkeping menjadi abu.

Di musim, dimana dedaunan mulai menguning, dan gugur.

.

.

.

.

"Saya bersedia.."

Satu kalimat pengikat telah terucap. Mengiringi daun-daun maple oranye berterbangan. Disore berikutnya, gadis itu kembali dengan gaun Cinderella-nya. Paras ayunya memancar lewat keemasan gaun yang indah. Namun, suasana yang tercipta begitu kontras dirasa. Sepi dan sayup, itulah yang ada. Ia berkaca-kaca, memandang penuh sosok yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Balutan Tuxedo, kemeja dan Jas itu berpadu pas. Sangat tampan terlihat. Namun tatapan itu kosong, sangat kosong. Seolah berada dalam ruang tak berujung yang gelap sendirian.

Tak ada ciuman pengantin, tak ada tepuk tangan penonton, tak ada riuh tawa dan raut ceria. Semuanya terasa begitu redup dan hampa. Sang pengantin pria mengulurkan tangannya, dan pengantin wanita menyambutnya. Mereka mengambil satu persatu langkah yang terhampar karpet merah. Bibir-bibir itu bergetar, setiap mata berair.

Inoichi tak henti mengusap kasar air matanya, meninggalkan bekas merah dikelopak dan ujung hidungnya. Deidara hanya menunduk, tak mampu mendongak, hanya tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu semakin kentara terlihat. Para tamu yang hadir menjadi saksi, sebuah prosesi pernikahan yang bersimbah duka. Mereka semua bisa merasakan hanya dengan melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana hati pengantin itu remuk redam lewat mata yang begitu suram. Melihat bagaimana peristiwa ini meyayat dan menyabik daging mereka secara perlahan. Bahkan bernafaspun lebih susah dari membalik tangan.

Kini mereka mengikuti kedua pengantin itu dibelakangnya. Membiarkan dua raja dan ratu itu membimbing mereka pada suatu tempat. Sebuah peti kayu dimana seeorang telah terbaring tenang didalamnya. Mereka melangkah dengan pasti, semakin dekat semakin pula langkah terasa berat. Semakin keranda itu terlihat, semakin rasanya dada ingin meledak. Air mata telah mengalir deras. Suara lirih dan sesenggukan pilu mengiringi jejak.

Sunyi, hanya sunyi yang menjadi isi. Saat sepasang pengantin mengantar keranda pada peraduannya. Tatapan itu begitu kosong, begitu hampa, mengiringi langkah berjalan buta. Bibir-bibir itu tak henti bergetar, berusaha menahan laju air mata, hingga kemarau tiba dikelopak yang membengkak. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin mengerat, saling menyanggah agar tak rapuh dan jatuh ditengah jalan.

Kenapa takdir harus mempermainkan mereka seperti ini? sungguh tak pernah ada dalam benak bahwa semuanya harus berakhir dengan cara begini. Kenapa takdir mempersatukannya dengan cara seperti ini? Sungguh tak pernah ada secuil harapan, mereka akan bersatu dengan jalan ini. Kenapa…. Takdir begitu suka membuatnya terombang ambing?

Senja itu, saat matahari perlahan meninggalkan cahayanya. Saat jasad yang dicinta telah tenggelam dipusaranya. Saat sanak kerabat telah pergi satu persatu meninggalkannya. Tubuh-tubuh manusia itu ambruk seketika. Membiarkan lutut bertemu tanah. Tak mampu lagi menahan lemasnya syaraf yang sedari tadi dipaksa berdiri. Air mata kembali tumpah. Tumpah setumpah tumpahnya. Benar-benar meledak apa yang sejak tadi mendobrak dadanya. Mereka, menangis sejadinya, dihadapan undukan tanah yang menelan Ino-nya.

"INO BODOH!" kalimat itu mengiringi isakannya yang serak.

"A-AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENGHAJARMU!" dan remasan tanah sebagai luapan perasaannya.

Bahkan hingga tiba gelap, air mata itu tiada lagi surut. Air bening itu seolah tak pernah habis, mengalirkan sungai hingga membekas dipipi dua. Inoichi dan Deidara telah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, untuk memastikan bahwa Aimi yang dirawat dirumah sakit akibat demam itu baik-baik saja.

"A-aku a-akan menghajarmu, Ino!" kalimat itu, entah sudah berapa kali terucap dari bibirnya yang pucat. Meski hanya berupa bisikan, tapi terdengar cukup jelas. Sekuat apapun luka ini mencekik lehernya, Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin menghajarnya. Ia ingin memarahinya. Memarahinya tampa ampun. Karena telah berkorban untuknya. Karena telah mati dihadapannya, karena membuatnya tersayat sedemikian sakitnya. Karena mengorbankan perasaannya, kebahagiaannya, hidupnya, untuknya-dia-Tenten. Seorang Tenten yang bukan siapa-siapa. Seorang Tenten yang seharusnya berkorban untuknya. Seorang Tenten yang….

Yang seharusnya melindunginya!

"Tenten…," satu desahan yang susah payah berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia sentuh kedua pundak Tenten dengan hati-hati, agar tak menyentuh balutan perban di lengannya yang masih membekaskan merah.

"Ayo kita pulang, Aimi sudah menunggu!" bisiknya lembut, meski getarannya begitu terasa. Tenten tak membalas. Ia masih sibuk menggumamkan kalimat tadi berulang-ulang dengan derai Kristal yang mengucur lancar.

Neji juga tak menginginkan hal ini. Ia memang mencintai Tenten, tapi ia-pun tak mau kehilangan Ino. Ia mugkin tak bisa memberikan cintanya pada Ino, tapi gadis pirang itu mempunyai posisi tersendiri dihatinya. Neji menyayanginya, sangat! Dan saat ia mulai berusaha menerima kenyataan, kenapa takdir menghantamnya lagi dengan lebih kejam? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan takdir? Hingga ia begitu suka membuatnya jatuh bangun seperti ini. Kini ia tak tau apakah ia harus bahagia ataukah tidak. Bahkan ketika ia merasakan sebagian hatinya berdesir, perihnya begitu terasa hampir keseluruh tubuh. Yah! Sejujurnya dibagian terdalam hatinya, ia begitu bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi luka ini begitu mendominasi, hingga luruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia bahkan tak mampu menahan laju air matanya setiap kali terngiang dibenaknya suara lembut dan senyuman hangat Ino. Neji menyayanginya. Sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya.

"Aku juga akan memarahinya, Tenten!" ucap Neji memandang penuh undukan tanah dihadapannya. Tenten menoleh pelan, namun tak jua ada kekuatan untuk memberikan balasan.

"Kita marahi dia habis-habisan, karena meninggalkan kita seenaknya!" lanjutnya dengan bening mata yang mengambang. Ia tolehkan kepalanya pada gadis manis yang kini kusut disampingnya, mempertemukan mutiara peraknya pada bola mata caramel dihadapannya.

"Kita pulang!" bisiknya lagi. Dan kini Tenten membalasnya dengan satu anggukan. Neji merangkul gadis auburn itu untuk bangkit, meninggalkan nisan dalam diam. Meski dengan air mata yang masih belum enggan untuk kemarau.

Lalu, daun-daun kering yang berserakan membisikkan kata, dimana hanya angin yang tau bagaimana sebuah suara terlantun indah dari satu bibir bidadari tak kasat mata.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu, Tenten, Neji-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

14 Tahun kemudian…..

.

.

Cahaya matahari menembus celah-celah kaca, angin sepoi menabuh lembut melewati lorong kecil jendela yang terbuka.

Gadis itu masih duduk menunduk dengan serius di meja belajarnya. Tangan kanannya tak mau berhenti melakukan tarian di atas panggung kertas berwarna. Sedang tangan kirinya masih diam sebagai penyangga dagunya, meski sesekali tangan itu terangkat untuk menyibak poni rambut pirangnya. Ia tengah menulis, menulis penuh minat, menulis dengan khidmat, melumuri setiap baris kertas itu dengan tinta gelap.

 _[Apa kabar Mama? Apa Mama merindukanku?_

 _Haha, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas, sudah pasti Mama merindukanku, merindukan kami. Kaasan sendiri yang bilang padaku, dan aku percaya itu. Kami juga merindukan Mama. Sangat!_

 _Mama, Kata Kaasan, Kakek akan tinggal dengan kami setelah pensiun. Sekarang, dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja di Hongkong. Kaasan selalu mengomel karena Kakek keras kepala, Kaasan ingin Kakek istirahat dan tidak memaksakan diri. Tapi kakek bilang, ini tahun terakhirnya sebelum pensiun, jadi dia harus melakukan yang terbaik. Pada akhirnya, Kaasan hanya bisa menurut._

 _Paman Deidara sekarang telah menjadi dokter yang hebat. Dia baru saja mendirikan sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Hongkong. Kaasan juga selalu mengancam akan mencekiknya kalau tidak menjaga kesehatan Kakek dengan baik disana. Bibi Konan juga sangat baik dan ramah. Dia sering menelfon untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar, dia juga sering mengirimi kami hadiah. Paman Deidara terlalu beruntung mendapatkan istri yang cantik seperti dia. Haha.._

 _Mama, hari ini kami akan ber-hanami bersama. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika Mama ikut bersama kami. Kata Kaasan, Mama paling suka musim ini, musim dimana seluruh penjuru kota terselimuti bunga-bunga. Musim yang indah, dimana Sakura yang memerah muda terhampar disetiap tapak. Tapi, keindahan yang sesungguhnya adalah, saat Mama tersenyum memandangi bunga itu penuh binar, begitu kata Kaasan._

 _Senyum ya?!_

 _Yah, senyuman… Jika ada hal yang paling kuinginkan didunia ini. Aku ingin melihat senyummu dan senyum Kaasan di waktu yang sama. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dengan nyata. Kata Kaasan, Mama adalah wanita dengan senyuman terindah yang pernah ada. Aku… benar-benar ingin melihatnya sendiri]_

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Untuk menolehkan ekor lavendernya pada pas foto yang bertengger cantik diatas mejanya. Foto dua gadis kecil berbeda mahkota dengan cengiran yang begitu ceria. Tak ada beban, begitu bebas dirasakan.

Ia menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit keatas. Menampilkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat cantik. Untuk kemudian, jemarinya kembali bergerak dengan apik.

 _[Melihat kalian tersenyum seperti dalam foto ini, sekali lagi. Sepertinya menyenangkan!]_

"Sepertinya, kau memang tak bisa hidup jika tak menyusahkanku, Aimi!"

Sebuah suara berbeda tiba-tiba menelisik pendengarannya. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya, sangat khas, begitu berirama, seolah mengalunkan nada-nada indah, sepertinya.

"Onee-chan, Eiji! Sepertinya kau lupa membubuhinya dibelakang namaku" tegurnya, pada sosok yang bersandar nyaman tepat di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Aku tak peduli dengan panggilan itu," tandasnya dingin. Ia masih setia menatap punggung gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang membelakanginya. "Cepatlah! Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menunggu!"

"Aku akan bersiap. Sebentar lagi aku turun"

"Baguslah! Karena kalau kau tak turun dalam waktu lima menit, kami akan meninggalkanmu!" ucap anak 10 tahun-an itu datar. Ia mengambil langkah berbalik. Membiarkan gadis itu untuk bergelut dengan aktivitasnya sebentar.

Aimi hanya melirikkan ekor matanya sedikit. Memastikan bahwa sosok bernama Eiji itu memang sudah pergi. Entah kenapa, Aimi malah sedikit terkikik geli. Tangannya kembali bergerak, menggores lembut hamparan putih dengan penanya.

 _[Mama, Eiji memang selalu begitu. Dia selalu bicara datar dan dingin padaku. Dia selalu menampakkan raut tak suka jika didepanku. Tapi aku tau, dia menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Hanya saja, dia tak pernah bisa mengakuinya dengan baik, juga tak pernah bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Dia itu tsundere sih, sama seperti Tousan. Hihi… aku masih ingat, bagaimana Tousan bilang padaku di depan seluruh keluarga bahwa Eiji tak makan seharian karena aku juga tak makan saat demam, musim dingin lalu. Aku bahkan memotret bagaimana wajah Eiji yang memerah padam waktu itu]_

Gadis itu kembali terkekeh. Mengingat bagaimana bocah laki-laki itu bersikeras menyangkalnya. Eiji bahkan tak berani menolehkan wajahnya yang monyong penuh rona padanya.

 _[Dia anak pertama Kaasan dan Tousan, tapi mereka memberinya nama Eiji-anak kedua. Kata Kaasan, akulah anak pertama mereka, akulah anak tertua mereka, tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Eiji selalu saja bersikap cuek dan sok tidak suka dengan hal itu, karenanya dia tak pernah memanggilku Nee-san. Tapi aku tau, Eiji menyayangiku, lebih dari apapun. Aku ingat betul bagaimana Kaasan selalu berkata padanya, bahwa dia harus bisa melindungiku, kakak perempuannya. Dia begitu marah kala itu, 'Kenapa aku harus melindunginya? Bukankah dia itu lebih seram dari Medusa?! Aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli!' begitu katanya. Nyatanya? Dia malah kelewat protektif padaku. 'Aku bukan peduli padamu atau apa ya! Aku hanya tak mau Kaasan mengomeliku! Itu saja' katanya._

 _Hei, Kaasan tak pernah menyuruhmu menjaga jarak antara aku dan Dai-kun, anak Paman Deidara yang konyol itu, kau tau. Bukankah Kaasan menyuruh kita bersikap ramah padanya?! Dasar tsundere!_

 _Aku bahkan bisa pastikan, bahwa dia tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarku begitu saja. Mungkin sekarang dia masih bersandar dibalik dinding itu, menungguku.]_

Aimi menghentikan laju penanya dengan titik yang menekan di akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian bangkit dari kursi itu dan menyanggulkan ransel ungu kecil yang sedari tadi tergeletak disampingnya. Ia tutup buku catatan itu dan memeluknya erat dengan senyum yang tak jua karat. Tak lupa, pena perak kesayangannya menempel di tangan mulusnya.

Ia mengambil langkah pelan, menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar, kemudian berhenti sejenak tepat didepan pintu, untuk membuka bukunya kembali dan menorehkan tinta diatasnya.

[ _Aku akan membuktikannya, Mama. Adikku yang manis itu, selalu saja membuatku geli_ ]

Ia menutup kembali bukunya, kemudian menyeret langkah, kali ini lebih cepat. Sengaja menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk Sneaker bertemu lantai. Agar ia bisa melihat lagi ekspresi bingung yang begitu disukainya.

"Lama menungguku?!" tanya Aimi langsung saat ia tiba-tiba muncul.

Benar saja. Eiji tak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Dia ada disana, dengan ekspresi yang biasa, namun kentara adanya malu yang dirasa.

"Aku tidak menunggumu! Aku… hanya malas turun!" sergahnya memalingkan wajah.

Sekali lagi, Aimi tergelak. Membuat Eiji hanya melotot monyong kearahnya.

"Begitu ya?! Hihi… Baiklah! Tapi, kurasa sekarang kita harus turun, adikku tersayang!" Goda Aimi lagi, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan lagi-lagi, Eiji hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka menuruni tangga bersama, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda Gadis itu menunjukkan raut ceria dan bersemangat. Cengiran khasnya begitu lekat terpatri di wajahnya yang terang. Blous ungu muda terpadu dengan Jeans berwarna pudar. Ia menghentak setiap anak tangga dengan kegirangan. Sementara bocah laki-laki itu tampak acuh. Seolah tak peduli dan tak mau peduli. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Kaos putih polos itu terbungkus kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak terkancing. Menampilkan kesan cool meski untuknya yang masih anak-anak.

Seberkas senyum merekah dari bibir ranum seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang duduk manis di sofa keluarga, kala netra caramelnya menangkap dua sosok yang memang tengah ditunggu-nya. Sementara laki-laki berambut panjang di sampingnya menampilkan senyum samar, tapi terlihat jelas adanya rasa hangat yang memancar.

Merekapun bangkit dari duduknya, saat dua remaja itu menghampirinya. Kemudian, seiring dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, Neji tampilkan senyum yang benar-benar terang, lalu berucap pelan, "Kita berangkat!"

Dan tentu saja, anak-anak itu menjawab dengan antusias.

"Hai' Tousan!"

.

.

.

[ _Seperti yang aku duga, sebelum pergi ke tempat Hanami ini, kami berhenti terlebih dahulu ke makam Mama. Kaasan dan Tousan, selalu menyempatkan diri datang kesana disetiap waktu luang. Bulan ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Mereka tak pernah bosan melakukannya selama ini. Perasaan diantara mereka terhubung begitu kuat, hingga tak mudah hancur meski takdir berusaha melepas genggaman mereka. Kaasan, Tousan, dan Mama. Aku tak yakin bisa menemukan ikatan yang lebih kuat dari persahabatan dan cinta kalian. Mata kalian memancarkan satu cahaya yang sama, kasih sayang yang tak terhingga. Mereplika satu sama lain. Aku bisa melihat Mama di mata mereka, dan aku bisa melihat mereka di mataku._

 _Ne, Mama. Tidakkah keluarga ini menyenangkan? Keluarga yang Mama ciptakan ini, benar-benar hangat. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah, aku bisa melihat Mama di mata Kaasan. Kapanpun aku rindu padamu, cukup dengan melihat binar di matanya._

 _Mama dan Kaasan… kalian berdua, wanita hebat! Dan aku bangga, menjadi anak kalian!]_

Aimi menutup buku catatannya mantap. Memasukkannya kedalam tas, kemudian menjelajahkan ekor matanya ke seluruh penjuru. Yah! Mereka tengah berada di tepi danau dengan guguran kelopak Sakura yang indah. Matanya dimanja oleh helaian kuncup bunga yang berterbangan dibelai angin. Sedetik kemudian, maniknya menoleh pada wanita berambut auburn yang bersandar nyaman di bahu seorang laki-laki bersurai panjang di kejauhan. Mereka tampak tersenyum, tersenyum penuh binar, terpancar dari manik yang bersinar, juga semu merah yang menjalar. Sebelah tangan mereka saling merangkul. Sementara yang satunya mengusap lembut perut sang wanita yang agak buncit. Sesekali sang pria mengecup lembut pucuk kepala wanitanya, sesekali pula ia cubit pelan pipi chubby-nya. Mereka, tampak sangat bahagia.

Aimi tak bisa menahan rekahan senyum di bibirnya. Manakala netra perak warisan sang Ayah itu menangkap pemandangan paling manis, menurutnya. Pemandangan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, penuh kasih dan canda tawa.

Kaasannya telah melewati banyak hal selama hidupnya, dan Tousannya telah beberapa kali jatuh ke jurang sekian lamanya. Pamannya telah menanti sekian tahun untuk bisa bersama yang di cintainya, sedang Mamanya juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Mereka telah melalui jalan terjal yang di paksakan takdir. Dan mereka telah mengakhirinya dengan pilihan yang tak terduga. Dan inilah Akhir dari permainan takdir mereka. Sudah berakhir! Meski tak benar-benar berakhir, karena selama manusia hidup, takdirnya… BELUM SELESAI.

Aimi memejamkan matanya pelan, menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, kemudian menghembuskannya nyaman. Ia buka kembali matanya, menampilkan lavender yang secantik bunga. Bibirnya bergerak, mendesahkan satu kalimat, dimana hanya rerumputan yang mampu mendengarnya.

'Yah, untuk saat ini, sudah berakhir!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OWARI~**

 **Akhirnya, satu hutang lunas…. (!*_*!)**

 **Maafkan saya apabila endingnya kurang memuaskan, TTxTT apalah daya saya yang hanya seorang amatiran parah ini. Rencananya bakal ada Ending Of Our Fate 02 dengan cerita, tokoh, dan genre yang berbeda. Main chara-nya GaaTenNeji, with slight Saiino, Sasusaku, and ShikaTema. Genrenya action and SCI-ff.. hehehe, tapi masih ragu buat bikin *lirik hutang2* xD**

 **Saya Ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak banyak banyak banyaknya kepada para readers yang telah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje saya ini. saya benar-benar berterima kasih, itu sangat berarti bagi author gagal macam saya ini :'( terlebih bagi reader yang telah sudi memberikan jejak lewat fav, fol, and reviewnya, saya sungguh berterima kasih, semoga diberikan balasanyang lebih baik lagi, Amien. Bedewey,,, ditunggu lagi reviewnya ya :'v hee.. XD**

 **~See You on The Other Fic~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aimi.." terdengar desahan berat dari seseorang yang berbaring nyaman di atas karpet alam.

"Hm?!" tanggap Aimi, menoleh.

"Menurutmu, takdir kita akan seperti apa?" Tanya Eiji, masih memandang lurus hamparan biru di angkasa.

Aimi tertegun sejenak, membiarkan angin mengibarkan surai pirangnya yang berkilau. Bola matanya mendongak, menatap kapas putih yang menghias langit. Ia peluk kedua lututnya, kemudian mendaratkan dagunya disana.

"Entahlah! Yang jelas, seperti apapun takdir kita nanti, mari kita buat lebih menyenangkan!" ucapnya kemudian, diiringi sebuah cengiran.

Kali ini Eiji menoleh. Tampa sadar bibirnya telah membentuk senyum yang begitu cerah. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, menghirup aroma musim semi yang menenangkan.

"Pasti!" katanya mantap, sembari menolehkan kembali maniknya, untuk memandang langit biru, dimana kelopak Sakura berterbangan indah disana.

'Ya, mari kita buat lebih menyenangkan!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Berapa kali-pun takdir membuatku terombang ambing, Tak Masalah! Karena takdir, pasti ada akhir'**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para reader sekalian yang udah mensupport fic abal ane ini. Semoga gak kapok ama ff saya ya TTwTT**

 **#Kecup atu-atu**

 **Bagi yang udah Fav/fol: Arindadestiani, V-R-Ka, Uchiha Nuari, Silverberg Norn, Sabaku no Dilli, Kirei Atsura, Karin Akihatari, HitamPutih904, Shikadaii.**

 **Ai lope yu pull ^_^**

 **And for all of reviewer whome I love, fic ini tak berarti apa-apa tampa kehadiran kalian, saya sungguh berterima kasih.**

 **#pelukErat**

 **V-R-Ka, Silverberg norn, Hitamputih904 = cek PM**

 **Lydiasyafira: sangkyuuuu yang buaanyaaaak ya Lydia-chan udah berkenan mampir di fi cane, huaaaaa ane terhuraaa TTvTT maaciiih ya sarannya, *minta peluk* (/^_^\\)**

 **Sabaku leny: Leny-chaaaan~~ arigatou gozaimas krn leny chan udah mau mamvir di fic2 ane yang gajenya gk ketulungan, aku mencintaimuuuu~~~ (~^u^~)? Ini dia lanjutannya, moga gkk mengecewakan ya! Dan untuk ff MAGIC, ane lg usaha rampungin. Udah setengah jadi doain ya, moga cepet selesai. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaaaakkk…**

 **Marin choi: haiiii Marin-san, salam kenal juga ya, ,,, terima kasih, marin-san udah berkenan mampir,,,, ini final chapnya, moga marin-san gk kapok ya, :v**

 **Chubby: hollaaaa dedek, siapa yang nembak udah tau kan? Dan ane sedih udah bikin hasbando saya jadi tukang nembak*lah? Kenapa gk nembak hati saya aja, pasti saya terima*eh? :v ini lanjutannya dedek, (lope you pul)**

 **Siluett: ekekeke, panggilan aa' itu udah panggilan kesayangan looo…. :'v bedewey, arrigatou udah mampir,,, Dikau benar2 aa'kuuh xD**

 **Sooya: haii soya-san, ini dia lanjutannya,,, hueeee…. Saya syedih, knpa harus abang Sai coba?*lah, situ yg bkin* abaikan… arrigatou udah mampirr, ditunggu lg reviewnya ya, hehehehe *degeplak**

 **~SALAM HANGAT-YAMATEN~**


End file.
